Dawn
by escapetofaerie
Summary: The return of the dawn marked the beginning of life anew in Eos. Having received the blessing of the Kings of Lucis, the Chosen King and the Oracle must now live their life separate from their destined roles. A story on how Noctis and Lunafreya navigate life on Eos after the darkness. NoctxLuna
1. Rumors in the Citadel

**Author's note:** I had all but given up writing fanfiction but events of late have forced me to take the keyboard up once more and type my heart out.

I had recently finished FFXV a few days ago and for a game I had waited 10 years and 7 months for… I feel a bit disappointed. I had expected so much more truthfully. While several aspects of the game were brilliant (*cough* Ignis *cough), the story was lacklustre. Not lacklustre in its grand scale but lacklustre in execution. The characters, the world, and the conflict had so much potential. I felt it was wasted. They say DLC will try to fill in the void somewhat so we'll see how that turns out but overall, I was so sad that I did not love it as much as I had wanted to when I first saw the trailer in May of 2006. I enjoyed the game for its open world segment (Heck, I even like Cindy who some people absolutely hated) but during the linear parts where the story plays such an important role… things fell so flat. Don't even get me started on the ending. It has left me so confused and conflicted. Although the wedding scene was glorious. Absolutely glorious. But not enough to make up for the things that were missing.

That brings us to this fanfic, here. As a way to come to terms with my feelings for the game and to bring closure to my love affair with FFXV, I decided to expound on the ending sequence of the game. Everything is written in the way that I felt I would be most satisfied with, had those events actually happened. This will basically be a collection of stories, not chronologically arranged, about life in Imsomnia after the game and maybe even before the wedding scene. I'll probably give a timeline factoid of something right at the beginning of the story if it's not obvious when it happens. Fair warning, I am a **MASSIVE** LunaXNoctis shipper and I hope this fanfic can help people see just how perfect they are together. The game did not do much justice to Luna who I believe is one of the strongest women Square has portrayed. Not strength in battle per se but her fortitude, will and dedication really got to me. Pity almost everything happened off screen. I picked up on context clues and small stuff they showed in the flashbacks to build what I think is her character. These chapters will all be my feel good stories so if they can make someone else happy, I would be honoured. Lastly, as this is mainly to placate me (haha), the ending is twisted to suit my fantasies. Such is the beauty of fanfiction. Chapters won't be so long so I can write more of them.

With that said, I give you the first helping of my "moving on from my FFXV heartbreak" fanfic.

Disclaimer: FFXV belongs to Square-Enix. I do not intend to profit from using their characters and settings.

-xXx-

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rumors in the Citadel**

* * *

Noctis had spent the better part of four hours holed up in his personal office looking through the reports that littered his desk. The reports were from different teams of the Crownsguard, Kingsglaive and the general Lucian army detailing the reconstruction work that was happening in the city as well as areas nearby like Hammerhead and the Prairie Outpost. Noctis had also dispatched small teams to help reconstruct the roads going in and out of the crown city. Their first major project was tearing down parts of the city walls and replacing them with gates. Imsomnia had all but isolated itself during the war with the Empire and now that a time of peace has finally come, Noctis felt it was only proper to open the city once more. If there was anything he learned during his travels it was that the crown city kept for itself so many things that could have helped the other parts of Lucis.

He was currently looking through the plans that Cid had drafted for these gates. Despite his vocation as an automobile mechanic, Cid himself was quite the architect. He was about to call on Ignis to drive the old man to the city for a meeting when the door to his office opened to reveal Cor, Prompto and Ignis.

They greeted him with the customary Lucian bow, a clenched fist over their hearts. "Good morning, Your Majesty," Cor spoke in his unmistakeable baritone. Ever since the days returned to Insomnia, Cor had immediately called up all the remaining members of the Crownsguard and had them all report to the Citadel. Some of the members of the Hunter Association even enlisted. As such, the Lucian military was more or less the first group that was reformed from the ashes of Insomnia. Cor had been the obvious choice for their commander.

"Cor, Ignis, Prompto." Noctis nodded to each person in turn. "Good morning as well."

Prompto gave him a wide grin while Ignis bowed slightly in greeting. Cor's face remained emotionless.

"Reconstruction on the south side of the city is going well. More of our civilians are returning and are helping with the restoration efforts. Cid's advice on investing in arable land close to Astor Slough and the Wiz Chocobo Farm was a stroke of genius and food supply for the crown city and the neighboring lands are stable and looking to increase in the next few months. We have focused on the hospital and basic government facilities while Gladio's group is assigned to the residences." Cor finished his report with a nod to Noctis.

Not quite used to the change in treatment Cor was giving him, Noctis simply smiled at him. Ever since his ascension ceremony, a lot of the people around him had changed the way they interacted with him. It came with being King, he supposed. Still, he sometimes missed how open and carefree they were when he was still a Prince. There was also something odd in Cor's demeanor. Like he was uncomfortable about something. He was a sharp contrast to Ignis's unnatural calm and Prompto's boundless energy. Energy which seemed to be bursting from the seams given how restless his childhood friend was acting beside Cor. Noctis decided to leave that for later though. "Thank you for the update, Cor. Although that's the same thing written in the reports I have in front of me now so I fail to see the reason why you had to come here and tell it to me personally."

Cor stiffened and Noctis figured his guess was true. Something was definitely up.

It took a few seconds before Cor spoke again."Prompto has heard word of distressing news in the citadel."

Without further prompting, Prompto was already speaking his heart out. "Noct! You gotta stop 'em! The people downstairs are making Cindy out to be some kind of gold digger! I know having a richer man means having more cars she can play with but Cindy…my beautiful grease monkey goddess… would never stoop so low as to go for an old rich man just to get ahead! She's so much -"

Noctis raised an eyebrow and wondered why the conversation had gone to Cindy all of a sudden. Given Cor's expression, however, this wasn't what he wanted Prompto to report. Ignis cleared his throat discretely and Noctis had the urge to smile at his old friend's subtle warning for Prompto. Cor was not as forthcoming though. The displeasure in his face was mounting. Prompto, completely oblivious and caught up in his "Protect Cindy's Honor" agenda, continued on like nothing was amiss.

"-you believe it? The things they say about her! Her outfit is _completely_ fine. Super fine, if you ask me. Bunch of prudes. They're probably just jealous of her radiating -"

Cor seemed to have snapped as he said, "Lieutenant Argentum."

Prompto stopped whatever he was saying and straightened his posture. He gave a hasty salute. "Yes, Sir, Mr. Cor Marshall, Sir."

Cor was close to the members of the Crownsguard and he only pulled rank with them when he was displeased about something. Although Gladio's family were traditionally the head of the Crownsguard, there was no mistaking that for this generation, it was definitely Cor Leonis who deserved to be their High Commander. Noctis could not help but smile at their antics.

"Thank you. I will speak with you later." Prompto's posture slumped a little and he bit his lower lip. Noctis was not privy to how the Crownsguard under Cor were disciplined but it must have been something if Prompto's terrified look was any indication. Cor let out a tired sigh and continued, "Ignis, if you would."

"Certainly, Marshall." Ignis turned to Noctis. "There have been rumors flying about in the citadel with regards to the wedding. Or lack thereof to be more specific."

"What kind of rumors?" Noctis asked with a frown.

"Mostly between the people who used to serve house Tenebrae," Ignis explained. "They are worried about the delay. They think you've lost interest in Lady Lunafreya and are cavorting with other women. "

Noctis could not help but snort. "Cindy?" he asked, incredulous.

Prompto looked mortally offended. "What's wrong with Cin-"

He was immediately quieted by Cor raising his hand. Prompto slumped his shoulders and grumbled something Noctis could not hear.

Ignis continued once he was sure no one would interrupt. "I apologize if this comes out of nowhere."

It wasn't that unexpected, Noctis thought to himself. It has been almost half a year since the days have returned. With the return of the days, both he and Lunafreya were also given second chances at living. As soon as news broke that they were alive, the people that served House Tenebrae all rushed to Insomnia to serve their lady. They were betrothed but circumstances had not favoured them ten years ago. Now, with nothing standing in the way, a wedding was the one thing the people wanted the most. It was probably vexing that nothing had happened all these months with no indication that the coming months would be any different. Noctis understood the unease of the people of Tenebrae. Lunafreya was poised to be the Queen of Lucis. Having lost Tenebrae, if she lost favour with him, she would have nothing left. The same would hold true for her people. She was their symbol and they all looked to her for guidance and protection.

"I can see why they are worried. They really like Luna after all," Noctis answered.

Ignis gave a sharp nod. "Indeed they do. The entire kingdom does actually. She's worked tirelessly after she's returned. She's become a symbol of hope and peace to the people."

Lunafreya had been working continuously since the restoration began. Although she still came home to the citadel every night, during the day, she was mostly out travelling. It was not unheard of for her to travel to somewhere as far as Ravanogh. Despite their duties, Noctis always makes sure to come see her as often as he can. It seemed though, that the people could no longer be patient about the fate of their relationship.

Noctis let out a deep breath before speaking. "Do they not realize that Cindy spends more time with the cars down in the basement than she does with anyone else here?" He found it a bit humorous that they were pairing him up with Cindy, of all people. He'd barely seen her since the beginning of the restoration efforts.

It was Cor who spoke next. "Forgive my impertinence, Your Majesty, but I would also like to ask about the wedding." Noctis figured that this was why Cor looked a bit uncomfortable when they entered. It seemed as though even the people within his immediate circle were worried. He couldn't blame them. He had specifically refused to even acknowledge the wedding.

All of them seemed reluctant to broach the subject. It was Ignis who finally decided to bite the bullet. "I think everyone would like to know if there will even be a wedding… seeing how everything has turned up." Ignis let his words hang.

It was no use pretending he didn't understand what they were getting at. "You want to ask why I'm delaying it."

"Yes, Your Highness," Cor answered.

Noctis steepled his fingers and organized his thoughts for a bit. This only seemed to make the men in front of him uneasy. There was nothing else to do but be honest. "Ever since our… resurrection, or whatever it is you would like to call it, Luna is the person that has given me the most joy. I truly do care for her. Much more than I thought I had before I had lost her more than ten years ago. "

The ten years in his stone prison had given him so much time to think of many things, his feelings for Luna included. There were so many things he had wanted to say to her that he did not. Those things he kept to himself which he wanted to say not only to Luna but to his father as well, were his greatest regrets. When he had awoken months ago, he was greeted by Luna beside him. He had already made peace with giving up everything so finding her again was truly something he had not expected. Being within such close proximity of her the past few months, his innocent affection for his childhood friend had immediately morphed into something deeper. As such, his priorities had taken bit of a jumble with Luna coming out on top.

Despite that, he could not find it in him to push through with the wedding. "Our betrothal was something desired by the empire," he continued. "It was one of the demands for Lucis's surrender. It was our duty, both Luna's and mine, to be wed."

Noctis looked at his three friends in turn. They were all listening intently. Prompto even replaced his pout with a look of eager attention.

"Now, that is not the case. There is no pressure that forces her to be my wife."

It was Prompto who decided to interrupt. "Uh.. So you're gonna let her go, Noct?"

That thought had never once crossed his mind. "I can't imagine marrying anyone else though. So I can't let her go. But, what I do want is that she becomes my bride willingly. Of her own choice. For the simple reason that she wants me as her husband. It is a bit selfish, I know." Cor looked as if he wanted to say something. Noctis understood what Cor wanted to say. "I also understand what our union would be to the world. What it would symbolize. It would make the people happy. And that's worth so much in these times. I know that… But –"

Their wedding would indeed be the most celebrated event today. Having come from the eternal nights of the last ten years, their wedding would truly be a sign for life returning to better times. Their wedding had been something people looked forward to long before the advent of the darkness. It would transport everyone back to those simpler times. A time when the memory of the suffering they experienced under the cover of endless night did not exist. It would be a joyous occasion that would perfectly mark the return of the dawn.

But Noctis could not find it in him to force Luna into it. The wedding would mean a lot to his people. However, what he wanted was for the wedding to mean something to Luna. Not a duty or a responsibility but just like Noctis, something she truly wanted. "Before, Lucis was always the most important. My duty her as king weighed heavy on my shoulders. I have already delivered her from darkness. I have already given her my life once before. This second chance I have been given, may I not put someone above Lucis, now? Have I not earned that right?"

The looks on his three friends softened. "We understand, Your Majesty," Cor answered for them.

Noctis only smiled at them. "Besides, I would rather you focus the city's coffer's on rehabilitation and reconstruction rather than my wedding. Money is better spent on roofs over Lucian heads than flower arrangements for my wedding."

Cor's serious face finally split into a grin. "You say you want to place Lady Lunafreya before anything else but your actions say other wise."

"Force of habit. I am still the King after all," Noctis says with a shrug.

Cor gave a small nod. "Your people know of your sacrifice, Your Majestry. They will not begrudge you that little bit of happiness. The wedding would mark a true beginning for our new era. The people will be sincerely happy for the both of you. You have both given us back the dawn, after all."

"Thank you, Cor. I will think about it." It was heartening for Noctis to hear Cor's words.

Cor turned to Prompto and the younger man flinched. "Now, Lieutenant Argentum, a word if you will." Noctis wanted to save his friend from the lecture but he knew Cor always meant well so he let them be. Cor saluted him once more. "Please excuse us, Your Majesty."

Ignis remained in the room and immediately went to prepare Noctis a cup of tea. Even with his sight gone, Ignis remains to be one of the most capable men Noctis had ever seen. He did things so much better that people who had their five senses. Noctis continued his work. Moments of silence with Ignis were never uncomfortable. It was a mark of how well they understood each other.

After signing the last reports, Noctis stretched out his aching muscles. "You would think after all I did for Eos I wouldn't have to do such menial tasks anymore."

Ignis chuckled. "Signing edicts are important duties of the king."

"I know. Now I understand why my dad barely has anytime to see me. These are just the reports, there are still the inspections. How did he manage everything?" Noctis was amazed at the amount of work he had to do after his ascension. It gave him a new perspective of looking at his father. The restoration work was adding much more work than usual but Noctis doubted his father's work was less than what he was doing now.

"He had capable men with him," Ignis said as he took away the reports on the table.

"What do you think about the wedding, Ignis?" His friend had not said a word about it ever since Cor and Prompto left. Ignis had always given him sound advice so he was anxious as to what the older man had to say. He raised the tea cup Ignis had placed on his desk not long ago and took a sip.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'd be fine with you eloping, Noct," Ignis answered with a straight face.

Noctis was taken aback at his friend's words. He placed the cup on the saucer and coughed as the tea went down the wrong pipe. "Are you really Ignis? What have you done with him, you impostor?"

Ignis laughed at Noctis's response. "You and Lady Lunafreya have already done your part. It's already much more than anyone else has done. You have given the ultimate price in exchange for the life we can have now." Ignis stopped what he was doing to look in Noctis's direction. "The both of you have been burdened with your destiny all your lives. This second chance you both have is an opportunity to make up for everything you were denied in your first life."

Count on Ignis to always be on Noctis's side.

Although Ignis had his back, he doubted the other members of the Crownsguard would be as generous. "You would honestly face down Cor when he blows his shit after we've run away in the night?"

His friend only shrugged. "I would even help with preparations. Although I will insist you keep me informed of where you are at the very least. Rest assured no information will be leaked to people you do not like."

Ignis had always been his constant ally. Noctis was always grateful for that fact. "Thank you, Ignis."

"That said, the rumors are no laughing matter, Noct." Ignis took one the seats close to the desk.

"Really?"

He nodded. "They get more vicious as time goes by. I'm afraid of what Lady Lunafreya would think if they reach her ears. If they haven't already."

Noctis had to wince. "They're that bad, huh." Noctis had to wonder just how bad they would become. Ignis phrased it mildly but he knew things could get worse very easily.

"I'm afraid they are." There was a slight pause before Ignis spoke again. "A word of advice, Noct."

"You know I always welcome your advice, Ignis."

He saw a small smile light Ignis's face. "I think it would be best if you and Lady Lunafreya were on the same page with regards to the wedding. These rumors will not help your relationship so it's best you know where you both stand."

"How can I squash these rumors?" he asked Ignis.

"Copious amounts of public displays of affection."

Completely taken by surprise at the answer, Noctis could only stare at his companion. "I'm sorry, what?"

Ignis looked every bit as serious as before. "PDA, Noct. And quite a bit of it by the looks of things."

Noctis could not help but laugh at the suggestion. "I'll see what I can do."

-xXx-

 **Author's note:** Hopefully my writing hasn't deteriorated so much that it's unreadable. I'm currently doing graduate studies in Japan right now and let me tell you… it's RIP English. It's a lovely and beautiful country and the people are really nice but your English skills will die a slow and sure death. I might even take up writing fanfics again just so my English skills won't regress so badly. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed despite my skills, I'll try and improve so I hope you'll continue reading. Thanks for sparing the time to read my story. Reviews are always welcome. Until the next chapter. :D


	2. Her New Calling

**Author's note:** Thank you everyone for the warm reception. I just wrote this on a whim to make me feel good so I'm glad many people are liking it. I've gone over the first chapter and the grammar is all over the place (Not surprised since Japan did me in good). I don't really have time to go over it but I hope this one has less errors. I'm getting back into my groove so hopefully this one comes out better than the first.

The reception also kind of put a little pressure on me to actually put in more effort into the story. Also, I underestimated how much I love NoctxLuna. I have so many scenarios already playing in my head. The challenge is to write them down in MS Word, haha. Writing this chapter was difficult since I was absolutely gushing over the both of them. They are so meant to be.

To **ghikiJ, tiffany aka basketcase, Puchi Beoulve, guest1995, EthelRain, ChunkyFunkyMunky, Ell, Marshmallav, niteshade000, rikku92, Wolf Strife, hallowedelegey, KingPlotBunny, liucoco53,** and **Saaraa** , thank you all so much for leaving reviews. Thank you as well to everyone who added it to their favorite stories list and to those who put the story on alert.

I'm done with my New Year celebrations so I decided to put this up. Enjoy the first Dawn chapter for 2017!

Disclaimer: FFXV is owned by Square-Enix. I make no profit from making use of their characters and settings. (If I owned it, I would be calling myself Mrs. Scientia.)

-xXx-

* * *

Her New Calling

* * *

Lunafreya was looking out into the night sky when the door creaked open and shuffling feet could be heard entering the room.

"Are you sure?" was the whispered question.

"They say she was all over His Majesty!" hissed another girl who Lunafreya assumed had entered at the same time as the other girl.

She frowned in disapproval. Unsavory rumors were common in the citadel of late. Lunafreya had been sitting on the settee a little further back into the room but the intruders did not seem to have noticed her. It was no surprise. Lunafreya was currently blanketed by the darkness of the night. Moonshine filtered through the windows illuminating the room with a faint light. The light was not enough to reveal her form, however. Gossip was never her cup of tea and she was about to announce her presence but their topic of conversion caught her interest despite herself.

"But he's betrothed to Lady Lunafreya!" argued another unfamiliar voice. It seemed there was more than two of them.

"She calls out to him almost every day."

"That's brazen."

"What would Lady Lunafreya think?"

Lunafreya heard rustling sounds and assumed they finally noticed her. She did not move a muscle and waited for them to speak. Fortunately or unfortunately, they did not seem to realize she was there and merely continued their conversation.

"Think about it, if the king intended to do something about the wedding, wouldn't he have done something already? It's been months and nothing!"

"Some of the people who served during King Regis's time say the wedding was one of the terms of the peace treaty. And we all know what happened then."

"So it means King Noctis might not even like Lady Lunafreya?"

"That's awful. He should just send her back to Tenebrae and not keep her here."

"I don't know what he's thinking."

"Lady Lunafreya deserves to be treated so much better."

The ladies sighed in unison. Lunafreya heard a call from outside the door.

"They're looking for us."

"Let's go."

The door opened a fraction and the ladies saw themselves out. It was Lunafreya's turn to sigh.

It was not the first time Luna heard this kind of conversation. Truth be told, she had heard various permutations of it, usually with a detail or two changed. She had ignored it for the most part. That's not to say it had not crossed her mind every now and then. She had already been given the opportunity to be by Noctis's side and for the moment she was content. She was afraid that if she got greedy and wanted more, she'd have to give up something for it. She had nothing to offer but herself at this point. She was satisfied with the status quo. Noctis had not brought up the wedding since they both woke. She understood. It was a long held fear of hers that the imposition of the wedding by the Empire was a burden on him. The Empire's invasion of Lucis was a clear breach of the terms and their betrothal had well been thrown to the wind at that point. It was already enough for her that Noctis had welcomed her into the citadel and given her a home after everything that had happened.

She ignored the rumors but that did not mean they didn't hurt. All she had ever wanted was to be able to be with Noctis. She had long given up the thought of being his wife. She was his close friend and confidante. She was able to stay by his side now but she was not certain of the future. The moment he chose a woman to be his queen, she knew she had to give up her place. Lunafreya had no idea what she would do then.

Having lost count of how many times she thought it, Lunafreya wished once again that she was still the Oracle. She had returned to her travels as Oracle as soon as she felt strong enough. However, her ability to heal had all but disappeared. During her last expedition, she had just sat there like a prop, needlessly in the way of the people who were working with her. Since she could not heal she suggested she help with the menial duties but they all vehemently refused. They had been kind and told her she was simply tired and her power would soon manifest itself again. Even with her doing virtually nothing on their travels, they still welcomed her presence. They had looked at her with such kindness that it hurt all the more. She could not tell them what she knew in her heart.

She had lost her powers completely. She could no longer be their Oracle.

Losing her power and place as Oracle was something she had never thought possible. She had always lived her life as the Oracle. All her words and her actions were influenced by her role. Now she had nothing. It was the Oracle's duty to stay by the side of the Chosen King. If she was still the Oracle, her place by Noctis's side was all but assured. She felt acutely how the happiness she had now was on such shaky ground.

"What am I to do now?" Luna whispered to the air. She was feeling dejected.

The room was suddenly filled with light and Luna broke out of her dark thoughts with a slight jump.

"Luna?" came a worried voice.

She whipped her head around and saw Noctis standing by the door. He had his brows knitted together, no doubt wondering what she had been doing sitting in the dark. He was wearing a more casual ensemble of a three-piece suit. He was clad in black from head to toe as per usual. He looked as if he had just arrived from a business meeting outside the citadel. She was still not used to how dapper a figure he cut when he was dressed like this. The Noctis she had last seen was on the cusp of adulthood. When she had awoken, she was greeted by the sight of a more mature Noctis. The traces of the boy she had last seen was nowhere to be found. In his place was this man of depth and wisdom. The ten years that had passed since she had gone had changed him into a man of a more grim countenance. It was only recently that parts of his playful nature had resurfaced.

She was sad that she was not there to witness how he had turned into this man but at the same time, she felt a rush of heat well up from deep inside her when he turned his piercing blue gaze on her. She had always been older than him and she had always interacted with him with that in mind. She cared for him and understood that there were some things they would not see in the same light because of their age difference. The tables had turned when they were resurrected.

They had been the same height but now he towered over her. His broader shoulders and strong musculature all indicated to his strength of mind, body and spirit. He was now a king in looks, air and actions. She found herself acting like a shy girl around him more often than she would have liked. She wanted to project a more confident and strong personality but it was sometimes beyond her.

"Noctis," she greeted him.

Noctis shrugged out of his coat and walked towards her slowly. He draped his coat over the armrest and sat a foot away from her on the settee, his eyes never leaving her face.

It had been a habit of theirs to meet in this room a few days a week. Lunafreya had forgotten that today.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

She schooled her face to look nonchalant. "Nothing of concern. I was just thinking of some things."

"In the dark?" It was almost accusatory, the way he said it.

Noctis never said it but Lunafreya knew he was worried about her. Ever since she learned she had lost her abilities, she will confess that she had avoided him on some instances. She had also stopped telling him of the things that happened during her trips. She was not up to telling him she just sat there and watched her entourage work. She knew he had taken notice of this but he had not pried.

"I had not noticed it had become so dark. I was lost in thought." Lunafreya tried her best to give him a smile that looked genuine.

It was obvious she had failed to do so when Noctis's eyes narrowed slightly. He did not comment on it, however, and simply asked, "Tired?"

"Quite. It was a long journey," she answered with a nod.

Without preamble, he reached for one of her hands that was resting on her lap. He gave it a light squeeze and his eyes met hers once more. "You shouldn't overwork yourself. You can take a break every once in a while. "

Lunafreya looked away. Noctis's gaze was intense and she sometimes loses her train of thought just meeting his gaze. "I get quite bored with nothing to do in the citadel."

"Is that so…" He trailed off and looked deep in thought for a second before he met her gaze again and gave her such a boyish grin. "There's quite a bit of space here. Should I build an amusement park inside? Or a water park? A water slide from the top of the citadel to the front gate?"

Lunafreya had to laugh despite herself. For the past few months, it was always Noctis who could manage to make her laugh. It was a common occurrence when they were together. Noctis was always kingly when he was doing his duties but he seemed to loosen up and lose his kingly persona when he was with her. They always spoke as equals. Just like how they were when they were children. Lunafreya never felt that she was with the king of Lucis whenever they were together.

It was a side of him he rarely showed people outside his inner circle and Lunafreya was honored he felt comfortable enough with her to drop all his airs. They spoke of many things when they were together. Serious things, silly things, pointless things. Noctis was well traveled and he knew of so many things that Luna found herself simply listening to him speak on some occasions. Lunafreya could never anticipate what he would say next so she hung on to his every word. Seeing him grinning at her like a little schoolboy made her dejected mood disappear. Like always, Noctis's presence made Lunafreya happy. "No need. I can find ways to entertain me that don't involve building new infrastructure."

"Then do you want to go somewhere with me?"

The question threw Lunafreya off for a second. As king of Lucis, she knew he had mountains of work to do. She would love the chance to go out with him but she did not want to get in the way of his duties. "Are you not busy with your duties?"

"Apparently I need a break, too," he said with a shrug. "Here I was trying to win the "Best King Ever" award working myself ragged for Insomnia and Ignis tells me that I've been working too much and I need to properly rest. I think the last straw was when I said the neon lights of the fifth district establishments were tacky and that we should use this restoration as an opportunity to get rid of them."

She found the thought of him micromanaging the restoration a bit funny and her smile only grew wider. "I see."

He returned her smile. "Cindy was able to salvage one of my cars from the wreckage at the gates. She's been hounding me nonstop about it for a while now."

That was one mystery solved. Lunafreya was willing to bet that this Cindy person was the girl in question in the rumors. She had actually been speaking to Noctis about his car and not things of a less innocuous nature. Lunafreya pitied her. The rumors about her were quite vicious.

Noctis was slightly frowning and to Lunafreya, he seemed to even be whining. "The past two weeks she's been asking for so much detail, like what material I would like the seat cover or if I would I like to add an accent in the sideview mirror. Do I want a longer nose? Black or silver rims? Ochre, turquoise or tangerine dashboard?" He let out a tired sigh and continued. "I told her no one would care about that accent that was smaller than a pinprick. That and my knowledge of colors only extends to the basic colors of the rainbow. What the hell is the difference between tangerine and orange anyway? And what in the world is mauve?"

He was full out complaining and Lunafreya found it adorable. "She must have quite an attention to detail."

"Well, it's a car," Noctis answered, as if that simple statement was enough to explain everything. Luna cocked her head to the side, a bit confused. Noticing the movement, Noctis added, "Cindy is basically only attracted to automobiles. Or generally anything with wheels. She's treating the thing like her long lost baby."

His description of Cindy intrigued her. "Truly?"

Noctis gave a slight nod. "You should meet her so you will understand. Prompto has been trying to romance her for more than ten years and he still doesn't get that it's a lost cause. He calls her his goddess."

"I would very much like to meet her." Luna meant every word. She had often heard Prompto speak of this goddess on occasion. She had no idea it was Cindy.

"Then once the car is properly prepared, we'll go see her," Noctis replied. "After that we'll go drive around. I don't really care where we go. I'll be with you so I know I'll enjoy myself. We'll go to all sorts of places."

"They would allow you to do that?" She was happy at the invitation but she knew things were not that easy. Especially given their positions.

Noctis laughed. "Well, I can just abdicate and we can just drive around Eos without a care. I no longer have any attachment to the throne, really. I still have my inheritance and thankfully the Bank of Spira records were spared from the invasion. That will be more than enough for the rest of our lives."

Lunafreya wondered how Noctis knew to say the words that she always needed to hear. She had been unsure of her place but here he was, casually talking about what he wanted to do in the future. What surprised her was that in his future, he had a place for her. This was not the first time he spoke to her like this but it had always been the same. He always said it like it was something obvious. She felt stupid for only noticing it now. In whatever future Noctis described, she was always there with him.

"I would love to go with you," she answered with a genuine smile.

"Good. That's settled then." Satisfied with what he was seeing, Noctis gave her another grin. Then realizing what he just said, Noctis backtracked a bit. "I mean, us going on a drive soon. Not the abdicating part. Unless that's what you want?"

Nothing would make Lunafreya happier than having Noctis all to herself. But she knew she could not ask for such a thing. So many people were depending on him. "I would be the most hated person in Lucis if I stole their king away."

"I highly doubt that," he said as his free hand brushed her cheek gently.

She blushed but did not pull away from his touch. She welcomed his warmth. It was always his warmth that soothed her ever since they were children. "Let's go and see a chocobo the first chance we get. I heard from Sir Prompto-"

Lunafreya wanted to laugh as she saw Noctis raise an eyebrow at how she referred to his companion.

She ignored it and simply continued. "- that since the daemons have disappeared, all kinds and colors of chocobos get born now. He told me there were white ones and gray ones and even fiery red ones."

Prompto was so enthusiastic when he was telling her about chocobos that her interest was piqued. She had never seen one up close. She had always wanted to see one ever since she was a child.

"Have you ever ridden one?" Noctis asked.

Lunafreya shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I was never allowed to go near one."

Noctis seemed surprised at her answer. "Then let's do just that. Wiz is great at breeding chocobos. They're really docile and you can ride them comfortably. We'll get proper riding clothes for you, or course. I can teach you the basics."

The excitement was proving difficult to control and she smiled widely. "I'll look forward to it then."

"I'm glad." Seeing her smile seemed to put him at ease and he returned the smile easily. He surprised her further when he moved to lay his head on her lap. He closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh. "For now, let me rest here."

The blood rushed to her cheeks and she was afraid she had taken on the color of a ripe killer tomato at this point. She was grateful he had his eyes closed right now. He seemed perfectly content to just lie there. Before she could stop herself, she was gently caressing his face. Noctis kept his eyes closed and merely leaned in to her touch. She was going to move her hand away but this small motion reassured her. She let her fingers toy with the silky strands of his hair. "Did you have a trying day as well?"

He answered her without opening his eyes. "Being king is hard work. We did an inspection and there were a few sahagins about."

Lunafreya chuckled. "I hardly think sahagins would pose a problem for you."

He smiled and Lunafreya felt her heart beat a little faster. "No. Although not having my armiger makes things a bit hard."

"What did you say?" This bit of information was new to her.

Noctis opened his eyes and stared into her own. "I can no longer summon my weapons. That skill is something the Kings of Lucis bestowed upon the concurrent king. The concurrent king can then imbue that bit of power to his subjects. The ring is the conduit. Basically, no ring, no power. No Kings of Lucis, no power. No ring and no Kings of Lucis, I'm back to being a grunt. Cor could probably kick my ass three ways from Sunday." He punctuated his words with a smile.

Lunafreya could not find it in her to return in kind. This was exactly what she had been trying to resolve just minutes ago. "Are you not worried?"

"Why should I?" He looked perplexed at her assumption.

Lunafreya put into words the very demons that had been hounding her own thoughts. "It was your heritage. It was part of the destiny that was given to you. It was part of you."

Noctis slowly raised himself to a sitting position. He moved his body so it was facing hers. Lunafreya avoided his gaze but he reached out and gently placed a hand on her cheek, slowly turning her head so her eyes would meet his. " _Was,_ Luna _._ It was a part of power was granted to me in order to fulfil my destiny. I… _We_ have fulfilled it. Now I'm back to being my normal self. Losing it is kind of reassuring. At least I know that there is no more evil that needs that kind of power to overcome it. I can definitely feel that our world is entering into an era of peace. I can sit back, focus on rebuilding Insomnia and… well… just other personal things I want." He gave her a slightly nervous smile.

She leaned into his touch and slowly closed her eyes. "I wish I was as strong as you."

"I think you're much stronger than I will ever be."

Lunafreya opened her eyes and met his worried gaze. "I can no longer heal people, Noctis," she whispered.

Noctis nodded. He took her hands in both of his and stared at them for a few seconds. He was organizing his thoughts and Lunafreya waited patiently for him. "I figured as much. The power of the Oracle was part and parcel of that prophecy tied up with the power of the Lucis line. Now that it's gone, your Oracle powers are gone as well."

She had intended to keep all this to herself but Noctis having exposed her vulnerabilities caused her emotions to burst like a dam. She was soon telling him the deepest, darkest thoughts of her heart. "Being the Oracle was all I ever was, Noctis. My entire life was shaped by it. Now that I no longer have that…I feel empty somehow. What use am I? Why was I even brought back? I feel as though I no longer have a purpose."

She was able to stop herself just in time before revealing her biggest fear. " _What reason do I have to stay by your side?"_ she thought to herself.

Noctis cupped her face in his hands and the next minute, Lunefreya found her face inches away from Noctis's. She blushed at their proximity. Noctis did not seem unduly affected. He was looking at her with such understanding and warmth. "Your duty as the Oracle has already ended, Luna. That's no longer your calling. I'm glad, actually. You have no more duties and no more responsibilities to tie you down. You don't have to be anything or anyone but my Luna."

 _My Luna_

They were just two words but she felt such joy at hearing them that her tears started to fall. Noctis was smiling as he brushed them away with his thumbs. He rested his forehead against hers. This was the closest they had ever been but Lunafreya did not want to pull away. She could not suppress her feelings anymore.

She wanted this man. Wanted everything of him for herself. She refused to give him away to anyone. The love she felt for him was a whirlpool that completely scattered her rational being.

Noctis waited until she met his eyes again before continuing. "You've lived your life as the Oracle but now you have to live your life as Lunafreya. Don't think about what the Oracle would do. Think about what Luna wants to do. You're lost right now but you'll find what you want to do with your life sooner or later. You're Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. You are so much more than just the Oracle or the Princess of Tenebrae. I believe you will find your new purpose. You'll have me by your side always so you'll always have someone to watch your back and support you."

"Thank you," she managed to say through her tears. She was reduced to the simplest of words. He was right after all. She was no longer the Oracle but she was still herself. There was merit in that. She was given new life and now she had to find a new purpose. It would take time, she knew, but she would not give up. Noctis was saying she would always have a place with him and she chose to believe that.

She was then engulfed in his strong embrace, his strong arms holding her close to him. Luna was grateful for the comfort he was giving. She buried her face in his chest and clung to him, the tears refusing to stop. She felt him rest his chin on her head. "Go out and do whatever you want to do, Luna. When you've finished… I'll be here waiting."

He could not possibly understand just how much that assurance meant to her. She felt so much love for him at this moment.

"When you're ready, Luna, when you've done all you need to do... Let's be a family."

It took a second for her to register what he just said. She looked up and was greeted with a look that was full of love. "You want to build a family with me?" she asked, She could not quite believe what he had just said.

"Of course." Lunafreya could feel his sincerity. "Or do you not want to?" he asked and a slight crease appeared on his brow.

The tears would not stop falling at this point. It was so much more than she had ever dared to hope for. She was content to remain by his side. To have her love for him reciprocated would be her ultimate joy. Her body was trembling but she labored to answer. "I want to. I want to so badly. I don't care if it's tomorrow, next year, or in ten years. Just as long as I can always stay by your side."

The love she felt for him was just too much. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest once more.

He laughed and she felt the warmth of his body coil around her. "Ignis will throw a hissy fit if I say I want the ceremony to be tomorrow."

Lunafreya looked up at him again. "It doesn't have to be tomorrow, Noctis. All I have ever wanted was to be able to stay by your side. So long as I have that place, I can wait for however long it takes."

Noctis smiled at her again. "Why not after all the major roads in Insomnia have been repaired?"

She wondered at his timing. "Why the roads?"

He flashed her one of his grins. "I'm going to get married to the most amazing woman on Eos. There's no way I'm passing up the chance to flaunt her all over the streets of the Crown City."

Lunafreya laughed and felt all the weight she had put on her shoulders disappear. Noctis felt the same way she did. It was enough to banish all her fears and worries. She was sure there would be problems and rough patches in the future but she didn't mind. She would have Noctis by her side and that was enough to make her believe she could surmount anything.

Noctis looked happy as well. He placed a kiss on her forehead before holding her tight once more. "I love you, Luna."

She returned the embrace just as fiercely. "I love you, too."

-xXx-

 **Author's note:** Hmm. I want to edit it but I'm still at a loss for now. I feel like it needs something else. Anyway. Enjoy the chapter everyone. Reviews are always welcome. With that out of the way, I'm off to dreamland. Happy New Year!


	3. No More Locked Doors

**Author's note:** I'm back! We had a bit of a holiday over here so I had time to finish a chapter. It's a bit longer than the first two chapters so I am sure that typos abound. My eyes aren't as good as they used to be. Plus I only proofread once because I tend to add so many other things if I proofread several times. I apologize in advance. I also noticed I tend to build up my baby (i.e. Noctis) a little too much, haha.

Thank you to the people who left reviews ( **LimJJ, hayliemonster, Assamite, Legendikar, Iaya R. White, guest, tiffany aka basketcase, Puchi Beoulve, Guest1995, niteshade000** and **KingPlotBunny** ) and those who put the story up on their alert and or favourite story list.

Some reviews needed to be answered so:

To **hayliemonster:** Noctis has been my baby for years. I just want the best for him. :D

To **Assamite** : Not sure. I don't really know _where_ Galaad is. All I know is that people there have a penchant for braided hair. :-S

To **Guest** : The chocobo visit is in chapter 5. Look forward to it! :D

To **Puchi Beoulve:** Thank you for your heartfelt review. XD. Since the ring of Lucis was destroyed, I figured it was a logical thing to happen. My baby really is the best. Please, love him even more, haha.

Let's get into the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Same old banana. FFXV belongs to Square-Enix blah blah, I don't own any of the characters blah blah, I don't profit from my writing blah blah, Ignis and I got married in December of last year blah blah. The usual stuff. ~.~

 **-xXx-**

* * *

No More Locked Doors

* * *

"How exactly did this happen?" Noctis was seeing red. He was gripping the armrests of his chair so hard his knuckles had turned white. He was beyond caring what these people would think of him.

He had been interrupted from work by a messenger telling him that the expedition team Lunafreya had been with was attacked by beasts in the Cauthess area. Things became worse when he received word that Lunafreya had been hurt and had lost consciousness during the attack. He immediately dropped all his work and rushed out to meet the returning group. They had managed to fight off the beasts but not without injuries. It was only then that Noctis noticed there were very few battle ready people that accompanied them. He had blamed himself for that oversight but he did not have time to dwell on it. He ran to Lunafreya's side and panicked when he saw her injured state. Ignis had the doctors in tow so they were able to bring her to an infirmary as soon as she arrived. She was now resting in her quarters in the citadel. She had been unconscious since then.

Noctis wanted to stay by her side but he had to speak to the people who had accompanied Lunafreya to get an account of what happened. He knew there was no point in getting angry now but the sight of a bruised Lunafreya was fresh in his mind and so he was not in a very forgiving mood. He had asked Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto to be present just in case he might go out of control.

None of her retainers dared to meet his eyes. This infuriated Noctis even more. "Who was the imbecile who decided to goad a herd of spiracorns into attacking your group?" He paused and waited for an answer. When a few moments passed with no indication that they were going to speak, Noctis continued. His voice was raw with emotion. "What were you thinking?! Were you thinking at all? You endangered Luna and you just stand there like mutes! I have half the mind to-"

Ignis gently placed his hand on Noctis's shoulder. The movement distracted Noctis. He looked to Ignis's face and saw nothing but Ignis's usual calm. Though no words were said, Noctis knew exactly what Ignis was trying to say. "I know."He hung his head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

The anger slowly dissipated and Noctis found he could think more rationally. Still, he did not continue addressing the people in front of him. He didn't know if he could keep his calm once he started speaking again. Understanding how Noctis was feeling, it was Ignis who addressed them.

"This is a very serious matter. I am sure you are aware that Lady Lunafreya will soon be the queen of this kingdom. As such, you are required to exercise standard operating procedures when traveling with royalty. These include security and logistics. I am appalled that you thought it would be proper to go about as you were without properly orienting and training yourselves for these procedures. Members of the Crownsguard should have been informed of this expedition. This could have been prevented had you followed protocol. Your careless actions have endangered Lady Lunafreya and we are debating on whether or not to end such travels completely."

Ignis did not raise his voice but he was stern in his admonishments.

"We apologize, Your Majesty," All of the men in front of him were kneeling on the floor, their backs hunched and their foreheads touching the ice-cold marble. It was a pose of supplication but Noctis did not care anything for it.

No one raised their head so Noctis did not know who spoke next. "We had been doing it for so long and we just-"

"That does not justify anything." Gladiolus interrupted. "You should have followed protocol. Besides, I doubt going near a herd of beasts would be included in any kind of protocol It's common sense.." He had been standing on Noctis's other side, silently glaring at the men from his spot.

Ignis waited for a few seconds for the words to sink in before continuing. "Should you wish to continue such excursions then you should stick to protocol otherwise the entire security team you have will be replaced by members of the Crownsguard."

Losing all patience with the men in front of him, Noctis simply said, "Send them to Cor."

Ignis nodded. "The attendants will lead you to the waiting room. The Commander will deal with you as soon as he is available."

The men raised themselves up and gave a deep bow. "We apologize again, Your Majesty."

It was Prompto who showed them out. He gave a few choice words to the attendants outside before closing the door behind him and going back to them.

After they had left Noctis shook his head in disappointment. "Idiots. All of them,"Noctis said under his breath. He was not acting very kingly at the moment but he did not care. He was with his most trusted friends. The ordeal with Lunafreya left him agitated and angry. He was finding it hard not to lash out. He was grateful that Ignis had stopped him then else he would have said something he would regret.

Prompto and Gladiolus took the seats close to his desk. "Maybe we should stop Lady Lunafreya's travels, Noct?" suggested Prompto. "Those guys don't seem to be up to much."

Noctis was just made aware of how very incompetent the people traveling with Lunafreya were. Nothing would make him happier than to end all of Lunafreya's trips out of the crown city, however, he had stopped himself.

"I can't do that," Noctis answered.

Prompto looked surprised at his answer. "Why not? It's for her safety."

Noctis leaned back on his chair and tried to relax. His muscles were taught and he would not truly be at ease until Lunafreya woke up. "Yes, I could keep her safe by locking her up here in the citadel, but that would make me the same as the Empire. They kept her locked up for their own purposes for so long. She's been surrounded by walls all her life. I would never do that to her."

His father was not able to take Lunafreya away from Tenebrae when the Empire decided to annex her kingdom. For more than ten years she was kept as a hostage, forced to watch as her people suffered under imperial rule. Some of the people from Tenebrae who were serving in the citadel had given Noctis personal accounts of the things they experienced. Noctis did not want memories of those days to resurface so he was trying his best to make sure nothing would trigger such memories with Lunafreya.

Silence followed Noctis's words as his companions took in what he just said. It was Gladiolus who broke it after a while.

He got up and walked towards Noctis. Gladiolus stood by his right and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No worries, Noct. I'll go with her as her escort each time she goes out."

Noctis's eyes grew wide at his friend's suggestion. "You have duties for the reconstruction, Gladio." Gladiolus was the one overseeing the reconstruction of the residential districts. Cor had specifically put him in charge. He was the best when it came to dealing with people so he was left to handle the residents of Insomnia.

"Monica is under me. She'll do a perfect job while I'm away. Besides, it will only be for one or two days at a time."

Noctis was tempted but he felt he should not use the Crownsguard for his own whims. He met Gladiolus's eyes and spoke. "I can't just use the Crownsguard for every selfish wish I have, Gladio."

"You forget, Noct. The Crownsguard's duty is to protect the royal line of Lucis," Gladiolus reminded him.

"Still-"

His words where cut short when Gladiolus put his other arm on his shoulder as well. "That doesn't matter. This is something that goes deeper than the Crownsguard." The older man's brown eyes were smoldering with an inner fire. It made it impossible for Noctis to look away. "You and I are brothers, Noct. That makes Lady Lunafreya family." He fisted his right hand and placed it over Noctis's heart. "I want to protect her."

Noctis smiled in gratitude. Having Gladiolus there would ease all his worries. He placed a hand over his friend's fist. "Thank you, Gladio." Moved by what Gladiolus had just said, Noctis's voice came out a bit deeper than usual. "Really, thanks."

"You are very welcome," Gladiolus answered with a grin. He stood up straight and crossed his hands over his chest. "It will take more than a jabberwock to take me down."

"I'll help out, too!" Prompto stood up excitedly.

Ignis raised an eyebrow at this. "I believe the Marshall assigned you to watch duty over at Astor Slough."

"Ugh. It's so boring over there. I'm basically watching aegir roots grow," Prompto complained.

"Maybe you should learn to watch your mouth better when the Marshall is around," Ignis said with a slight chuckle.

Prompto's farmer duties were a punishment for his outburst about how they were treating Cindy. Cor explained that as one of the commanding officers of the Crownsguard, Prompto now had to behave appropriately for his position. Thus, wanting to give him time to reflect on his actions, Prompto had been assigned to guard the farmlands by the slough. It was boring work to be honest but it would give Prompto enough time to think about how he should act. Noctis understood what Cor was trying to do and so he did nothing to pull his friend out of the field.

Prompto let out an exhausted sigh. "Not you, too, Ignis,"

"Maybe I should knight you or something."

All three members of the Crownsguard looked towards their sovereign in confusion.

"Sir Prompto of House Argentum, Keeper of the Ploughs, Steward of the Aegir Roots and Protector of Yellow Frogs."

Gladiolus snorted as the memory of Professor Sania's frog hunting came to mind but Prompto looked like he wanted to cry.

"Noooct!" Prompto tugged at his hair in frustration.

"This is why the Marshall wanted you to reflect on your behaviour. You will be leading the contingent that will head into the Empire in a few weeks. You have to be able to keep your subordinates in line." Ignis was going on a full-on lecture mode.

Prompto perked up immediately. "Eh? I will?"

Gladiolus shook his head in disapproval at the happy look on Prompto's face. "You shouldn't have told him, Iggy." He turned to Prompto with a stern look on his face. "It's an important job. Your special ability will be invaluable for the expedition team. Your experience is above the members of the current Crownsguard so you will have to lead them properly. Don't make a fool of yourself. It will reflect badly on the commander."

"I won't! I can be serious when I want to," Prompto argued.

"It seems more time for reflection is necessary," Ignis added. "Does additional watch duty over Furloch Farms sound interesting?"

Prompto looked horrified. "Anything but that, Ignis!" He turned to Noctis with puppy dog eyes, a silent plea in them.

Noctis only shrugged. "The Crownsguard commander has spoken."

"But you're the King!" Prompto said in an exasperated voice.

Noctis nodded. "I am. And I left all matters of the Crownsguard with Cor. If you have a complaint, take it up with him."

Prompto plopped down on his chair, resigned to his fate. "Meanies."

It was Ignis who spoke next. "The Marshall thinks highly of you, Prompto. Otherwise, he would not have chosen you to head the expedition. However, you are still a commanding officer of the Crownsguard and you are expected to exhibit impeccable Crownsguard decorum in any and all situations. That's what it means to have that title added to your name. The Marshall is doing this for your own good."

"I just wanted to protect Lady Lunafreya, too, you know," Prompto replied with a childlike pout.

Noctis could only smile and wonder when his fiancée had the time to charm his Crownguard. "Fine, I'll ask Cor to reassign you."

"Yes!" Prompto jumped out of the seat in joy. Gladiolus and Ignis looked at him.

"But only when Luna travels," Noctis added. He wanted to give his friend a break but he also knew that Cor was right.

"I'll take it!" Prompto was smiling widely. "That's better than nothing."

"He acts like a brat because you're too soft on him, Noct," Gladiolus said with a grimace.

Noctis nodded at Gladiolus's words. "I would be breathe a little easier knowing the both of you are with her."

He trusted his life with the three people in the room right now. Nothing less would suffice for Lunafreya.

It was Gladiolus's turn to smile, he immediately caught on to what Noctis was thinking. "I get it."

He returned the smile and finally relaxed in his chair. It had been a tiring day and he was still worried about Lunafreya. She has been unconscious for more hours than Noctis could bear. He looked at his three companions in turn. "Thank you, everyone. My emotions are a bit wrung out right now so I'm not really myself."

"You don't have to force yourself, Noct. We are very much capable of doing things ourselves," Ignis replied.

Gladiolus nodded. "Yeah. Just go to Lady Lunafreya's side. That's where your mind has been the past few minutes anyway."

"Sorry," Noctis said sheepishly. His mind was indeed with Lunafreya. A part of it always was.

"She might have woken up already," Prompto said with a grin.

"Umbra is watching over her. He'll inform me if anything changes."

Umbra had immediately volunteered himself as a sentinel to watch over Lunafreya. The guardian spirit had not left Lunafreya's side since she was laid down on her bed. The only reason Noctis was able to leave her was because he knew Umbra was there. Some people might find it weird but he was more at ease with Umbra watching over Lunafreya compared to any of the doctors or nurses in the citadel.

"How long has it been?" Ignis asked.

"Almost 7 hours," Noctis answered. Noctis would reach his wits end if she did not wake up soon. "The doctor says there is nothing physically wrong with her but I can't help but worry. I just wish she woke up already."

The doctors had spent almost half an hour reassuring him that nothing was wrong. Every so often one of them would check in on her just to monitor her condition. He trusted their skills and knew they were capable but if nothing was indeed wrong then Lunafreya should have regained consciousness already. Memories from ten years ago resurfaced without warning and Noctis simply clenched his fists at the thought of losing Lunafreya again.

Sensing Noctis's distress, Ignis spoke. "She will be fine, Noct. We had our best doctors see to her."

"Yes," Noctis answered without conviction.

"Go on then," Gladiolus added. "Go to her already instead of worrying over here."

It was just over an hour that he had left her but Noctis was already desperate to see Lunafreya's face. "Yes."

Before Noctis could say anything more, Ignis said, "I will handle the rest, Noct."

Very much grateful for his friends' presence, Noctis stood up, gave them a nod and headed to where Lunafreya was resting. The sight that greeted him was not much different from what he left. Lunafreya was still unconscious while Umbra was standing guard by the side of the bed. His ears perked up when Noctis entered the room. The guardian spirit sat on his haunches, tail wagging as he waited for Noctis to take a seat. Noctis smiled at the sight. He sat on the chair he had been using for the last few hours and gave Umbra a gentle pet.

"No change, boy?" he asked.

Umbra's ears drooped in answer.

"I see. I'm worried, too."

Noctis knew Umbra understood his words perfectly so he always spoke to the guardian spirit with familiarity and respect. He earned a few curious glances from the people in the citadel because of his actions. Most of them treated Umbra like a normal dog, not really understanding he was more than that. Lunafreya did much the same. Noctis had given him a permanent spot in Lunafreya's quarters and he made sure there was a place for him in all the important rooms in the citadel. Like him, Umbra was very worried for his mistress's safety. He had been by Lunafreya's side just as long as Noctis had been.

"You can go rest now. I'll take over for a while."

Umbra put his forelegs on the bed and touched Lunafreya's cheek with his nose before going back to Noctis's side and licking his hand.

Noctis smiled and gently scratched the skin behind Umbra's ears. Umbra was being especially affectionate. "Thanks. I'll be okay."

The guardian spirit sauntered off to his own bed and laid down. He was asleep within minutes.

Noctis forgot about the time as he continued his bedside vigil. Lunafreya's face looked peaceful so Noctis was glad she was not hounded by dark thoughts. Some of the people who served Tenebrae had come to him at different times and told him of the life Lunafreya had to live. Because Lunafreya's Oracle powers manifested early, she had been able to bargain Tenebrae's autonomy. While they were a region of the Empire, they were still able to govern themselves much like Altissia. It was only through those stories that Noctis knew at what price. She had been isolated and not allowed to interact with people the Empire did not approve of. Guards were posted on every door in Tenebrae castle. They told him her only source of joy had been planting the sylleblossoms in her home. She had helped plant the massive sylleblossom field he had seen when he had visited her country before. She had always loved them.

He already knew that Lunafreya had to do anything the Empire commanded her to. Ravus, her brother, did much the same. What he did not know was that once, one general from the Empire had raised his hand against her. The thought of Lunafreya's small body littered with bruises got Noctis's blood boiling. They had been passing the diary back and forth since then but he had never read anything close to a complaint from her. That was why he had stupidly believed she lived a good life. How blind he had been.

Hearing those things they told him, he had finally understood how she, more than ten years ago, stood in front of those people in Altissia and say the things she did. He had watched her then. Standing on that podium, seemingly a world away. She had been as beautiful and vibrant as the sylleblossoms she loved so much. He remembered how strong and wise she had been - how untouchable. Noctis had been left in awe. She had been through so much and knew her place in the world while he was a brat barely out of puberty, still questioning the duties passed on to him since birth. He could not measure up to her.

When their eyes met, their roles as Oracle and Chosen King had never been more apparent. He felt her resolve in that one look. She was the Oracle and he was the Chosen King. Their reunion all those years ago had been centered on their duties. Everything else had been secondary. The one thing that had been in the forefront of his mind at the time was getting Leviathan's blessing. Lunafreya had moved mountains to make those covenants with the astrals and he had to respond to her resolve and receive their blessings. It was his way of getting closer to where he was.

Reminiscing those times was not a fond activity for Noctis. All his thoughts went invariably to the sight of Ardyn stabbing Lunafreya. It was a scene that Noctis desperately wanted to forget. It had hurt. Losing her had hurt so much. He realized then that the feelings he had for her may have been more than just that of a childhood friend.

He admired her. He adored her. It was too late when he realized he might have loved her as well.

The crystal had consumed him and kept him within its confines for than ten years but his mind was still lucid. He had ten years to come to terms with his fate. He did. In those years he had also pondered on his losses. The death of his father and Lunafreya killed a part of his very soul. His own fate had been to die for everyone. Many sacrificed all for the King so should the King sacrifice himself for all - those were the words spoken to him by the Draconian, Bahamut. The crystal not only gave him the power to purify the Accursed but it also gave him a wealth of information. He understood the Scarscourge. He understood the prophecy. He also understood the price required for that prophecy. He learned of the Oracle's role. The Oracle was similar to him in that she had to give up her life the moment she completed all covenants. He had marvelled at Luna's strength then. Knowing she was working towards her own death, she had accepted her duties with her head held high. She had not run away from it like Noctis originally had. Lunafreya faced it head on. Noctis had once told Lunafreya that he thought she was so much stronger than he was. He meant every word of it.

Finding her again after ten years had taken his breath away. It took so short a time to accept that he loved her. Lunafreya was not hard to love. Infinitely strong, kind and beautiful. She embodied each word perfectly. Having her return his love made him happy beyond words. This was their second life and he wanted to give her everything that was denied her in their past life. The last smile he had seen on her face during their last life was pained and guarded. He loved the smiles she had now. When they were together, he was content if she would simply smile without a care in the world. The Lunafreya he saw during those days – carefree and relaxed – was what he wanted to see. Lunafreya's happiness was Noctis's happiness. He was determined to keep that smile on her face.

Although it was more than a decade ago, Noctis still remembered the pain of her death. He did not want to go through that again. He and Lunafreya were more intimately acquainted now. Noctis already considered her presence a constant in his life. If he lost her again, he knew the pain would be so much more than what he had felt before. That was why he was so unnerved when he learned of Lunafreya's attack. This era of peace had inadvertently made him complacent. He had been lost in his happy little bubble that the thought of anything that could damage that happiness did not cross his mind. He had been given a rude awakening. He vowed now to make the same mistake again.

Noctis looked at Lunafreya's unconscious form. He could no longer stand waiting. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over her. Resting his forehead against hers, he cupped her face in both his hands.

With eyes closed, he pleaded desperately, "Please wake up. I can't stand all this waiting. I love you. I can no longer be without you. Come back to me, please."

As if he whispered a magic spell, Luna started to stir. He slowly pulled himself up and waited until she came to. He was watching her face like a hawk for any sign of pain or discomfort. It took a few more seconds before her eyelids fluttered open and he was greeted by her unfocused blue eyes.

"Noctis?" she asked with a slightly raspy voice..

"Thank goodness." Completely forgetting himself, he held her tightly in his arms. He held on to her so tight he was probably hurting her but he could not control his strength at this moment. He was never letting this woman go. It was a while before he finally released her. He looked at her in concern. "Do you hurt anywhere? Do you feel weird anywhere?"

Lunafreya scanned the room. "Where?" She was still a bit disoriented.

Noctis brushed the stray strands of hair from her face before he helped her up into a sitting position, his arm supporting her back. "You're back in your quarters in the citadel."

Lunafreya was trying hard to remember what happened. She massaged her temple with one hand. "We were… attacked and-"

"Don't think of it. Do you feel all right?" Noctis interrupted. He was impatient to know how Lunafreya was feeling. "The doctor said there was nothing physically wrong but just to be sure."

Lunafreya straightened her spine and gave Noctis a reassuring smile. "I feel all right, Noctis. I apologize if I worried you."

Noctis returned the smile. "It's my job to worry over my fiancée." Lunafreya's smile grew wider at hearing that. "Are you sure you feel well?" he asked again.

"I feel all right." She paused and closed for eyes for a moment. "Nothing seems to be out of place."

"I'm glad." Relief flooded through Noctis and he was finally able to breathe properly.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

He knew Lunafreya would feel guilty if she knew the truth so Noctis simply answered. "A while."

Lunafreya knew what he was trying to do and simply accepted the answer. "And everyone else?" she asked.

"Everyone is fine. Some were injured but they were treated as soon as you returned."

"That's good." She let out the breath she did not know she was holding.

Noctis looked at her and felt she was acting strangely. He waited for her to speak.

"Noctis." Her voice was so faint Noctis doubted for a second if he had truly spoken. Lunafreya turned to him and asked, "Would you grant me a selfish request?"

He was surprised by her words. She was never one to ask for things so Noctis simply nodded for her to continue.

"Could you hold me, please? Even just for a few minutes?" Noctis could sense her fear and wondered at it. Was she afraid that he would turn her away?

Noctis immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Of course. Anything for you, Luna."

She clung to him tightly, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He could feel her exhale of breath against his bare skin. "I'm sorry if I worried you," came her slightly muffled voice.

Lunafreya started shaking and Noctis held her even tighter. The ordeal must have truly frightened her. "You're all right so it doesn't matter anymore."

"I never thought it would be so terrifying," she said with a sob. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and found them wet. She was crying. Noctis should not have let her travel without an armed escort. She was not used to fighting beasts and he understood how scared she must have been. He rubbed soothing circles down her back to calm her. "Before everything went black, I recall seeing one of the beasts headed towards me. I remember the fear. I have never felt so afraid in my life." Noctis felt her grip on his clothes tighten. "I was so afraid that I would have to leave you again. I've faced down far worse creatures and have been in so many life and death situations but that thought alone paralyzed me in fear."

Noctis looked down at her as his heart swelled with love. He misunderstood. She had not been afraid of the beasts that attacked her. She had been more afraid of leaving him alone again. Noctis wondered how much deeper he could fall in love with the woman in his arms.

"I was terrified as well," he whispered. "I know full well what it feels like to lose you, Luna. I almost went crazy when I heard you were attacked. You have no idea how relieved I am to have you back in my arms like this."

The silence stretched but Noctis was perfectly content just holding her like this.

"You aren't going to ask me to stop these excursions?" Luna asked in a small voice.

Unused to hearing her sound so unsure of herself, Noctis pulled away a bit so he could meet her eyes. "I know they are important to you, Luna."

Her eyebrows were drawn together. "But, if they make you worry so-"

Noctis stopped her by placing a finger on her lips. "I do worry. I'll always worry about you, Luna. Being here by my side is the safest place to be. But to keep you here in the citadel… I could not do it. I don't want your life to be confined to just staying beside me. I want you to be free. Almost all of your life you were trapped by locked doors. True, there would be no locked doors in the citadel but I would be making the citadel your whole world." Lunafreya was gazing at him intently, drinking in his words. "I want you to see the world. I want you to experience everything it has to offer. I want you to learn it. I want you to experience the things that you were not able to all those years. I could keep you physically safe by forcing you to stay in the citadel but I fear I would be destroying your spirit, Luna."

He truly wanted what was best for her. Even if it inconvenienced him. She was what mattered most. "So even if it makes me worry so, I would still allow you to travel and do what you want to do. Because to me, you are the most important, Luna. Not just your physical well-being. But the entirety of your person."

"You are too good to me, Noctis," Luna replied, her tears threatening to fall once more.

"I am." Noctis had to smile at that because she hit the nail on the head. He really was too good to her. But Noctis was willing to do anything for her in exchange for one small thing. "All I ask if that you promise me something, Luna."

Lunafreya continue to stare into his eyes. "What is it?"

Noctis raised one of her hands and kissed her fingers before meeting her gaze once more. "Promise me you will always come back to me."

The unshed tears started to fall and Luna buried her face in his chest. "I promise," she said through her tears. "I just have a few more journeys to make with them. I will be careful."

Noctis kissed the top of her head. "That's all I need to hear."

"When my duties are done, Noctis, I'd still like to continue seeing the world. But this time, I'd like to see it with you."

"Are we eloping after all?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Only if they don't allow us to." Noctis could practically hear the smile in her reply.

"I look forward to it." She rested her head on his shoulder and Noctis pulled her even closer.

"Would it be all right if we stay like this for a little longer?"

"As long as you want, Luna. As long as you want." Noctis moved so he was in a more comfortable position. They remained in that position for hours before Ignis came to call on them.

Five days had passed and Lunafreya's expedition team were scheduled for another trip, this time towards Caem. Lunafreya had been given a clean bill of health when they visited the doctors yesterday so she was physically capable of traveling. Noctis knew that in his head but he was finding it difficult to let go of her hand. The entire expedition troop and their vehicles were waiting at the courtyard. He walked her to where her car was waiting but stopped about three meters away from it. Noctis did not care about the people waiting for them. Lunafreya did not seem to be bothered by his behaviour. A lot of people were watching them, some impatient to leave but they did not dare interrupt the king and his future queen.

"We'll be leaving soon," Lunafreya said with a small smile.

"I know." Noctis was looking at their joined hands, his grip tightening.

Lunafreya waited for him to meet her eyes before saying, "I will come back to you as promised."

With some effort, he finally released her hand. Slowly, he raised his hands and cupped her face. He leaned his forehead on hers and took a deep breath. He did not want to let her leave alone but he knew it must be done. He was dimly aware of how they might look but he paid it no mind. So long as Lunafreya was not uncomfortable with their position, Noctis would not move. He felt Lunafreya place her hands over his and he met her eyes. Her eyes were bright with no hint of worry or fear.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Come back to me as soon as you can."

"I will. You have my word."

Noctis took a step back and finally released her. Lunafreya gave him one last smile before waking to the waiting car. He watched her for a few seconds before turning to Gladiolus and Prompto who were now standing in front of him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Noct. We'll be there," Gladiolus reassured him.

"Right on!" Prompto added with an excited thumbs-up.

Noctis clenched his fist and placed it over Gladiolus's chest. He looked at him with all seriousness. "You have my heart travelling with you, Gladio. Guard her well."

Gladiolus gave him the traditional Lucian bow. "We will guard her with our very lives, Your Majesty." Prompto did the same by his side.

"You guys come back safe, too," Noctis ordered.

Both men straightened up and answered, "As you command."

 **-xXx-**

 **Author's note:** Hmmm. My baby's turning out to be some kind of martyr. :D Also, please don't hate me for the mention of domestic abuse. D:. I got the idea from one of the trailers that came out with the Dawn trailer a while back. You know, the one where some Judge Magister looking person pushed her down and young Luna was cowering away in fear. Domestic violence is bad! I went berserk when Ardyn hit Luna. That was before shit started to hit the fan though. Anyway. My diarrhea of the mouth (mind?) is striking again and the chapters are getting progressively longer. The advantage of an episodic chapter fic is that I don't have to think of some grand scale or plot to make things interesting. That makes chapters easier to write. I tried to fit in a bit of Gladio in there as well. I don't really like him as much as when I started the game because of the stunt he pulled after Altissia. Like I would easily forgive anyone who was even the slightest bit mean to my baby. That said, if you guys enjoyed reading this and it made you happy even in a small way, I'm really glad. Leave a review if you have the time. Thank you for reading. Until the next chapter!


	4. Firsts

**Author's note:** Another chapter here and it's a bit of a monster. It was a bit stressful writing the thing down. The chocobo/moogle carnival was kind of a distraction as well. Kenny dancing? That was priceless. I also had writing block at some points. But it's done so I hope everyone will enjoy.

On a side note, Squeenix recently released images of the cover for the FFXV Piano Collections. I made use of it as the artwork for this fic. Hopefully it's been updated already. What can I say? Salt in the freaking wound, Square. SALT. IN. THE. WOUND. The picture was beautiful but I felt sad and depressed looking at it. I thought I was moving on properly but it seems like I haven't. I just love NoctxLuna so much.

Thank you for all the people who put the story on alert and on their favorites list. As for those who left reviews ( **Ixychan, Silvan Arrow, Knownobody, zoeb91, Iaya R. White, xxlittleblackcatxx, Puchi Beoulve, LadyAriadna, niteshade000, Marshmallav, Guest1995, Nishaven, Guest** (from the first chapters, I'm guessing?)) I appreciate the kind words. Let us all cope with the heartbreak together, haha.

I realized from some reviews that we have the same sentiment when it comes to Luna and Noct. We just want them to be happy. I'm so glad some people feel the same way.

That said, here's the new chapter of Dawn. Just a head's up. This is a bit of a conversation heavy chapter. Not much really happens. Blame the carnival. I just wanted to write an adorkable Noctis. Anyway, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** FFXV is not mine. It will never be. And that makes me a little sad, haha.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Firsts  
**

* * *

One of the great unsolved mysteries of Eos was how Ignis was able to do the things he did. Despite being handicapped, his skill set would put any normal person to shame. People simply assumed he had too much ability to begin with that actually _getting_ a disability was a minor setback for a man of his talents. The people in the room were already used to Ignis's cooking but for Lunafreya who had only eaten his food twice, she could not stop herself from taking a loud intake of breath as she saw what Ignis had laid out front of her. She looked at Ignis in amazement and thought for a second that maybe Ignis was just pretending to be blind. The spread on the table only supported this thought. Cakes and sandwiches of different kinds filled each corner of the table and the smell of fragrant tea was in the air. Lunafreya was currently in the indoor garden of the citadel. Noctis had attended to some kingly duties so now she was being accompanied by members of his Crownsguard, Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus. Prompto and Gladiolus had to step out momentarily so she was with Ignis at the moment.

The table was overflowing with delicacies but what caught her attention the most was a large platter of ulwaat berry pastries, each one perfectly dusted with the right amount of powdered sugar. She smiled as the pastry reminded her of the happier times of her childhood in Tenebrae. This was one of her favorites. She slowly reached for one and took a big bite. The crunchy texture instantly made way for the deliciously rich berry jam inside. Ignis was perfectly able to balance the tartness and sweetness of the berries. They tasted just like home.

Lunafreya savoured each bite and only after she finish her treat did she speak. "That was absolutely divine. It takes me back. Noctis and I had this all the time in Tenebrae when we were young."

Ignis placed a cup of tea in front of her and responded with a slight bow. "Thank you, my Lady. I am quite proud of that particular dessert." He took his seat a foot away from her own chair.

This was a specialty in her home country. For Ignis to have perfected it to this extent means he must have learned the recipe from a master pâtissier. "Were you taught to bake this by someone from Tenebrae? I'm amazed you could bake it so well. This is a very difficult dessert to make."

"Not really, my Lady," Ignis answered with a smile.

"Oh? How did you know how to get the taste just right?" she asked him again.

"Well, Noct was very fond of it as well. When he returned from Tenebrae, he always made mention of how he missed this particular dessert. I had not yet served the House of Lucis when they visited so I did not accompany them to Tenebrae to actually taste the dessert. I basically did trial and error to get it right. I tried to recreate the dish from scratch and Noct's hazy memories of it. He tasted every batch and he'd give comments on it. Eventually, we were able to eat this ulwaat berry dessert in Galdin Quay. I thought it might work and that's what you have before you. I say it like that but it did entail quite a bit of work."

She was touched by Ignis's dedication. She did not expect anyone to try and recreate a dish simply because someone asked for it. It spoke of his regard for Noctis. "Thank you for the consideration you have given Noctis. You truly are capable, Sir Ignis. Now I understand why Noctis can be without worry whenever he says he left everything to you."

Ignis cleared his throat with an audible cough. The tips of his ears were slightly red. "Thank you very much, my Lady. Your words give me much pleasure."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Gladiolus and Prompto's voices as they entered the garden.

"Nice spread, Iggy." Gladiolus's comment was accompanied by a low whistle.

Prompto took the place beside Lunafreya and hurriedly presented his find. It was a photo album from their travels ten years ago. "i got it, Luna!"

"Took you long enough," Gladio said as he took his own seat across them.

Prompto rolled his eyes at the older Crownsguard member. "Ugh. Go back to your book Gladio."

He turned back to Lunafreya and handed her the album. "Anyway, look at this, Luna."

Ever since Prompto and Gladiolus accompanied her on her excursions, they became more chatty with her. They had been deathly serious at the start but a few hours in, they started to be more comfortable. Prompto had even gone as far as to address her informally. She and Prompto already had a connection all those years ago when he saved Pryna after being injured. She felt as if she was with an old friend. Prompto seems to have felt the same as he was treating her the way he would Noctis. Gladio was a bit more guarded and Ignis was as respectful as always. Still, she enjoyed their presence because they let out small bits about Noctis that she had not known. She was so hungry for these little tidbits that she would purposely steer the conversation into such topics. They were the things she knew Noctis would never say about himself.

That was the reason she immediately requested to see this album the moment Prompto let slip its existence. She had wanted to get a glimpse of how those times had been for Noctis.

"There are so many," she remarked as she flipped through the pages of the album.

Prompto shrugged and there was a smug smile plastered on his face. "Yup. I'm the official photographer after all."

Gladio grunted and said, "I was thinking more official mascot."

If Prompto was a fountain of energy and good cheer, Gladiolus was more reserved in his words. Although he did let out sarcastic remarks here and there. Still, Lunafreya could sense the affection he had for his companions despite his sometimes snarky words. Ignis always carried himself with dignity. He was the type of person Luna was more used to. They were a mish-mash of different personalities but she enjoyed the task of getting to know them

Prompto stuck out his tongue at Gladiolus and replied, "Shut up, Papa Bear."

The epithet came out of nowhere and Luna had to smile. This was why she loved being around them. You never knew what they were going to say. "Papa Bear?" she repeated. There was something really cute about the name.

"Everyone in the Crownsguard calls Gladio Papa Bear," Prompto answered with a snicker.

''Shut it, Prompto." Gladio seemed embarrassed.

Ignis was calmly sipping his tea, seemingly used to such a scene.

Lunafreya found nothing wrong with the name. She actually found that it suited Gladiolus. He was as big and strong as a bear, surely. But he was also very caring towards the people under him. Like a parent. If anything, Ignis was more of the mother hen for the group. "I think I understand why, Sir Gladiolus. You care for them. Your strength and wisdom must help them in so many situations. I feel honoured to have you escorting me."

Gladiolus turned a shade redder. "Uh. Yeah. That. Exactly."

Prompto made a displeased sound and turned her attention back to him by moving the album to a particular page and pointing towards one of the pictures found there. "Look at this, Luna."

It was a shot of the horizon from the Lestallum observation deck. "I must commend you on your eye for beauty, Sir Prompto. A lot of this pictures are so well taken."

Prompto puffed up his chest while Ignis shook his head in slight disdain. "I used to be so bad at it." He moved the page to one of the earlier shots and Lunafreya could immediately see the difference. This shot was messy and you didn't really know what the focus of it was. "I got used to it though and practiced like crazy."

Lunafreya turned the pages slowly while looking at each one. "It was time well spent. These pictures are beautiful."

"Right?" The look on Prompto's face could only be described as smug. Lunafreya could only smile at it.

Gladio grunted. "Careful, Prompto. You might not be able to walk at the rate your head is swelling." He turned his body towards Lunafreya. "You shouldn't flatter him so much, Lady Lunafreya. He gets full of himself so easily."

"Hey!" Prompto was frowning at Gladiolus's words.

Although the way Prompto interacted with her at times would be considered inappropriate for his rank and position, Lunafreya was very much willing to forgive the lapse. Given Gladiolus's military background, she understood where he was coming from. But still, she preferred that Prompto be himself when he was with her.

"I appreciate the concern, Sir Gladiolus, however, I quite disagree." She turned the full force of her smile on Prompto. "I think you are very kind and considerate. I will never forget the kindness you have shown Pryna all those years ago. I asked a favour of you once and even if you didn't know me, you were gracious enough to grant it. I will be eternally grateful for that."

The favour she had asked him was to be Noctis's friend. Noctis had been taciturn and silent when he first arrived in Lucis. It took her a while before she was able to break through his shell. She somehow knew he would also be reserved growing up. She wanted there to be someone who would be his companion when she was not there. Seeing how close they are now, Lunafreya knew that Prompto had made good on that favour.

Prompto's smile was part silly and embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well. Gee."

"What favour is this?" Gladiolus asked, obviously curious about what they were talking about.

The youngest Crownsguard only smiled wider. "It's a secret between Luna and me."

The sound of a teacup being placed on the saucer turned everyone's attention to Ignis. "My Lady, you are free to scold him if Prompto acts too familiar or if he speaks out of line. A public whipping is no longer practiced but there are so many more farms in Lucis that are in dire need of an overseer."

Lunafreya had to laugh at that statement. Ignis was brought up in the citadel and has been serving the Lucian line for years so it was difficult for him to let go of such principles so easily. "I will keep that in mind, Sir Ignis."

"How come there are barely any shots of me?"

Both Prompto and Lunafreya jumped at Gladiolus's voice. They had not noticed him move behind them. He was carrying a fresh cup of tea for himself. He inspected the pictures over their shoulders.

"There are a few, you know," Prompto replied. He shuffled through the pages of the album. "Like this." He pointed to one such picture. "And this," he said as he pointed to another that was quite a few pages from the first one.

Gladiolus snorted. Lunafreya was still unused to the interpreting some of the sounds these three gentlemen made. She had once seen Gladiolus and Prompto hold a conversation with just those sounds alone.

"Two pictures in like 10 pages?" Gladiolus remarked.

Lunafreya examined the pictures again and she did indeed notice a lack of Gladiolus in the pictures.

Prompto ignored Gladiolus's question. "Why so salty, Gladio?"

"I'm not salty!" Gladiolus said with an angry huff.

"Salty?" Lunafreya repeated, confused.

"Please don't confound the lady with that type of vernacular. There is a proper language to be used in the presence of royalty, you know," Ignis scolded them. "I apologize, my Lady. I told them to watch their language but…"

Ignis always seemed to feel whenever Lunafreya was having difficulty catching up with the antics of their companions. She was always grateful that he was looking out for her but she was determined to get along better with them so she always shrugged off these moments. "It's all right, really. As you were. I am not particular with how I am spoken to."

Ignis did not seem satisfied with this, however. "But still-"

Prompto did not allow the other Crownsguard to continue his lecture. "Ignis has been serving royalty forever so he has this huge stick up you-know-where."

"A… stick?" Lunafreya asked in confusion.

He yelped out in pain instead of answering. He glared at Gladiolus and Lunafreya wondered what exactly the older man did. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Gladiolus returned to his seat. Before she could ask what was wrong, Ignis spoke.

"You were talking pictures." He was trying to divert the conversation back to the album.

"Yes. Why I don't have any," Gladiolus added.

Prompto sighed. "You're in the group shots, Gladio." Prompto pointed at a few of the pictures in the album.

"Everyone is in the group shots," Gladiolus answered with a frown.

Prompto only shrugged. "Not my fault, Papa Bear. The captain told me he wanted shots of Ignis."

"The captain?" Gladiolus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Noct," Prompto replied. "Remember how I used to ask him who he wanted me to take pictures of? He mostly answered either himself or Ignis. And me every now and then of course. I am photogenic after all."

Gladiolus's frown became more pronounced he was almost scowling. "Whatever."

The scene looked serious but the sight of Gladiolus sulking over the pictures was hilarious to Lunafreya. She could not hold it in for much longer. The sound of her laughter cut whatever tension was in the air. They all turned to her in worry. She fought to control her giggles. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you or anything. It's just… it's entertaining to watch you. I've never been in the midst of this kind of conversation before. Please, don't mind me. I would be pleased if you would act the same way you would if Noctis were here." As soon as the laughing fit passed, she smiled to reassure them. "He told me he treats you all as his brothers. He does complain every now and then but I can always hear the fondness in his voice when he speaks of you all."

Prompto leaned in a little closer and in a conspiratorial voice said, "He complains about us? What does he say exactly?"

Her smile only grew wider. "Unfortunately, he trusted me with those words so I'll be keeping them to myself."

It was Gladiolus who spoke next. "Well, Noct can get whiny now and again."

Prompto nodded. "Yes, extremely whiny."

Ignis chuckled. "Careful. He might actually hear you."

Lunafreya was about to speak up in Noctis's defense when an empty spot in the album caught her attention. "Why is this empty?"

Prompto looked at the spot she was referring to.

"Noct has that one," Prompto answered instantly.

Ignis nodded. "You can ask him to show it to you, my Lady. I dare say it's the best of the lot."

Lunafreya's interest was piqued. She wanted to see what the picture was.

Prompto pointed to a picture beside the empty spot. It was a picture of Noctis on a dock by the sea. "Now this is one of my best shots. We were down at the rocks below the cape at Caem. There's this small dock over there that is an absolutely gorgeous spot to take a picture from. You're completely surrounded by water and the rocks create a great tableau behind you." Prompto was waving his arms trying to emphasize the scale of the area. "I asked Noct to model for me before we broke camp in the morning."

Lunafreya looked at the picture closely and furrowed her brows. Noctis was contorted in an odd way. One hand went around his torso while the other was raised so his hand would obscure his face. She did not know what to make of it.

Her rapt attention to the image was noticed by her companions and they waited for her to comment on the picture. "This pose is a little…" She was having a hard time thinking of a nice enough word to describe how she felt about it.

"Oh this?" Prompto excitedly performed the said pose for her. "It's called the ultimate pose."

It looked even more ridiculous up close.

"Ultimate… pose?" She finding it hard not to burst out in laughter. She bit her bottom lip in an effort to calm herself.

Still in the same position, Prompto answered. "Yup. It's really manly, don't you think?"

It took her a few seconds before replying, "Quite."

Ignis shook his head slowly. "You don't have to humor him, my Lady. You can be honest and say it looks ridiculous."

Lunafreya bit her bottom lip tighter in order not to laugh.

Prompto looked mortally offended. He finally got out of the pose. "It does not! It's the ultimate pose, Ignis!" He did the pose again, this time with more gusto. "You can't even see it."

Ignis let out an exhausted sigh. "I _have_ seen it. I'm actually grateful I'm blind so I don't have to see it ever again."

Lunafreya looked at the image again and smiled. It looked absolutely ridiculous. She would definitely have to tease Noctis about this as soon as she was able. The men around her continued to bicker about the merit and demerits of the pose with Prompto defending it to the death and Ignis explaining point by point how stupid it was. Gladiolus just sat in his chair, peacefully his book.

She finally had the time to actually look through the album carefully. There were a lot of pictures of them mid-battle. Lunafreya had to wonder if Gladiolus had not scolded Prompto for getting distracted during a fight. There were also a lot of pictures of scenery. She recognized only a few of them from her own travels. Other shots were candid shots of them walking around town, of Noctis fishing, of Ignis driving and of any random mix of them posing for a quick snap. As she looked through each picture she realized there was so much of Eos she had yet to see.

As expected, her eyes were immediately drawn to any picture of Noctis. Most of his pictures had him smiling. You could tell from the pictures that they had all experienced much. Their journey was one of hardship, loss, pain and struggle. But these pictures showed that there was also joy. She was relieved that though Noctis had to endure such an experience, he had people that had been with him. She looked at the men in front of her in turn. Each one of them had pledged their life to him. They had been with Noctis through everything. They had been his brothers in every sense of the word. Grateful was not enough to describe what she felt towards these three men.

She must have had a weird expression on her face because eventually Gladiolus asked, "Is everything all right, Lady Lunafreya?"

"It is," she reassured him. "I was just looking through the album. You have been through quite a bit. You have a lot of pictures camping. You must enjoy it a lot." That was another observation she made. They were dozens of images of them under the stars in different havens.

Prompto grimaced, the memories of camping outside not really happy ones to him. "Not really. Camping is nice once in a while but a soft bed is better than anything." He turned the page of the album and pointed to several pictures. "The only reason we camped here was because Noct completely got hooked on fishing that he forgot about everything else. By the time he was done, it was dark out and it was too dangerous to go out. Good thing there was a haven nearby. He was so hell-bent on reeling in a tired louper. It was just one fish after another. Fishes that were not what he wanted. I swear, we spent like 3 days straight in that place looking for that one fish."

"It wasn't all that bad," Ignis added. "I thought up great recipes for the fishes Noct was catching. I was also able to gather enough food supply for Monica's house at the cape. And just so you know, Prompto, it's called a _tide grouper_."

"Fish look all the same to me, Ignis," Prompto answered with a shrug. "Anyway, I lost count of how many times we were sidetracked because Noct found some secret fishing spot somewhere. I won't ever forget those days in the Vesperpool. We were there for like what? Two weeks?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid that was my fault." Lunafreya was surprised to find that Gladiolus actually looked sheepish.

"Ah, yes. The Liege of the Lake," Ignis said with a nod of his head.

"The Liege… of the Lake?" Lunafreya repeated. She looked at Gladiolus searching for an answer.

Gladiolus let out a laugh before speaking. "Noct sucks at waking up early. If you leave him alone, he'd wake up well past noon. I tried to bait him into waking early by trying to catch this fish. It only comes up at the crack of dawn. We failed during the first attempt of course. The fish was legendary after all. What I was not prepared for was how Noct became so obsessed with catching it. He woke up like a champ everyday until we finally caught the thing."

"And then he slept way into the morning the day after," Ignis said with a sigh. "I tried to cure that by asking him to help me with cooking."

"Were those the times the food didn't taste as good?" Prompto asked.

"Probably," Ignis answered with a laugh.

"I made him the model in my pictures, the early morning sun is a unique kind of lighting in itself," Prompto added.

This sleeping-in habit of Noct was something she did not know of. He had always been sleeping when he was in Tenebrae but she assumed it was because he was convalescing. She wondered if he really did just like to sleep a lot. His companions seemed to think so.

"So all of you tried to cure that sleeping-in habit?" she asked them.

"To no avail, my Lady," Ignis replied with a disappointed shake of his head.

"Should I try as well?" she offered.

"If anything he might want to sleep in even later." Gladiolus and Prompto shared knowing looks.

"Of course. Nothing more comfortable than spooning," Prompto said as he waggled his eyebrows at Gladiolus.

Gladiolus burst out laughing. Lunafreya was about to ask what they meant but she was interrupted by Noctis's voice.

"I really hope you're not talking about me behind my back."

All three men immediately stood up and bowed in welcome. Noctis waved his hand as a sign for them to be at ease. Prompto hastily vacated the spot beside Luna and seated himself beside Gladiolus instead. Lunafreya watched him as he shrugged out of his coat and headed towards them. He was once again dressed in his kingly raiment of black. Lunafreya had always thought that the color had suited him best. They were signs of fatigue on his face but he looked well. Ignis poured him a cup of tea and placed it on the table in front of him.

Noctis held her gaze the moment he entered. She immediately returned the smile he gave her. "Noctis, welcome back," Lunafreya greeted him as soon as he took his place by her side.

"They weren't backstabbing me were they?" he asked as he put his arm around her waist.

Lunafreya shifted her body closer so their sides were touching. It became almost automatic how they would naturally seek to be closer to each other. They felt no shame in people seeing their intimacy. She had been embarrassed at first but the happiness she felt at being by his side won over the shame in no time.

"They were showing me some of the pictures from your travels," she replied. She placed the album on her lap so Noctis would see them well. He looked at them with interest. "It looked really enjoyable. I wish we can go to these places as well."

"Prince… er King!"

Everyone but Noctis turned to the intruder. Prompto stood up stiffly and started fixing his hair. Ignis stood up as well and took away the dishes he had used.

Noctis hung his head and muttered, "I thought I lost her."

A woman was standing in the doorway in all her grease-covered glory. She was wearing a cropped shirt and overalls littered with grease stains. There were traces of soot on her face, neck and arms but she didn't seem to mind as she walked towards them with confidence. "I was talking to you, you know. You slipped away while that mechanic was tryin' to-" She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Lunafreya sitting beside Noctis. "Whoops, sorry. Was I interruptin'?"

"Perfect timing though," Noctis said under his breath. He stood up and offered his hand to Lunafreya. She took it instinctively and stood up as well. He turned them towards the newcomer. "Luna, I'd like you to meet Cindy."

The sight of Cindy was not quite what she had expected. The maids had always painted her as a harlot but her looks said otherwise. She was dressed comfortably in what Lunafreya assumed was most appropriate for her work. She seemed nothing like what the rumors painted her as. What she wore was not really flattering but you could feel her womanly appeal even under all that grease. She struck Lunafreya a someone who had complete confidence in their abilities. She liked what she was seeing.

Lunafreya smiled in greeting. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard a lot of things about you." She walked towards Cindy and offered her hand.

"Really?" Cindy said in a worried tone. Lunafreya assumed Cindy was talking about the rumors.

"All good. Don't worry," Lunafreya reassured her. Noctis had already told her quite a bit and that was all Lunafreya needed to believe.

Cindy breathed a sigh of relief and shook the hand Lunafreya offered. "That's a relief. The maids here spread rumors like wildfire. Anyway, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Lunafreya."

"Please join us for tea, Cindy. I'm sure you will have some things to talk about. " Ignis had offered the chair he had been using. There was already a fresh cup of tea waiting for her.

Lunafreya noticed how Prompto was glaring at Gladiolus. Gladiolus looked like he could not care less. She wondered at the silent conversation the two of them were having.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Cindy told Ignis as she took the offered seat. Ignis relocated himself to one of the chairs closer to the other Crownsguard members. Noctis led Lunafreya back to where they had been sitting. Prompto had also taken his seat again but he was now sitting straighter. Cindy looked at home with them. She looked at the food on the table and eagerly grabbed an éclair. She bit into it with a loud crunch and let out a content sigh. She looked like a cat lounging on the chair. "Nothing better than Ignis's cooking! Papaw really misses this." She then took sip of the tea Ignis had offered, "That hits the spot."

"What brings you over here, Cindy?" Prompto asked. Lunafreya thought his voice sounded a little nervous.

"The car, silly," she said with a little laugh. She looked at Noctis and said, "As I was sayin' right before you gone and ran away, the car's done! All pretty and everything."

"You should have said so sooner," Noctis replied.

Cindy looked at Noctis like he grew an extra head. "That was what I was saying before."

"No," Noctis said with a shake of his head. "You were saying something about jet black rims."

"I was telling you about the modifications I did," Cindy explained.

"Wouldn't showing me be enough?" Noctis asked. He sounded a little exasperated.

Cindy crossed her arms across her chest. "Nuh-uh. My baby needs a big reveal. I gotta buff her up and make her shine like diamonds."

Noctis made a face that was a both irritated and impatient. It was the first time Lunafreya saw it on his face. Hoping to lighten things, Lunafreya decided to intervene. "I would love to see your work, Miss Cindy."

Caught off guard by the way Lunafreya called her, Cindy could only stare. "Really? Like _really_ really?" she asked. Cindy blushed and Lunafreya had no idea that it was the first anyone in the room ever saw her blush. "Gosh, Lady Luna. You sure know how to make a girl feel special," she said with a small smile.

The declaration made the men stare.

"One of those cars saved my live during the fall of Insomnia," Lunafreya explained. "I remember riding one from the basement parking in the citadel when Nyx and I were running away. Noctis tells me all of those were cars for Lucian royalty. I'm actually interested in seeing if I can recognize the car."

"Who's Nyx?" Noctis was on the name in an instant. Lunafreya had to look at him for one second. He had spoken nonchalantly but there was a bit of an edge to his voice. She wondered why.

"He was brave and strong knight of the Kingslaive," Lunafreya replied. "I owe him my life."

"I see." Noctis voice softened. "Do I know this Nyx?"

It was Ignis who answered him. "You've met him. He drove you to your apartment the night before we left for Altissia more than ten years ago."

"Didn't leave an impression," Noctis replied.

Ignis had a small smile on his lips. "He wasn't supposed to."

Noctis rested his lower arm on the small of Luna's back. He gave Lunafreya a smile before saying, "I should thank him for taking care of my fiancée. As the King, it's my duty to thank everyone who has done my Queen a service."

Gladiolus looked thoughtful. "I don't remember a Nyx in our current roster of Lucian military personnel."

"I don't think he survived the fall of Insomnia," Lunafreya said sadly. "He was granted power by the Lucii. After King Regis passed, all powers granted to the Kingslaive disappeared. However, Nyx was able to convince the Lucii to lend him their strength. Only the chosen can wield those powers. Those outside the Lucis line who try have their lives forfeit. Nyx could wield those powers but I am certain that there was a heavy price to be paid."

Noctis understood immediately. "The blood price. The Lucii don't really accept any other form of payment."

He gently pulled Lunafreya towards him. She was grateful for the comfort he was giving her. She leaned her body into his and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Then we should go to the memorial," he suggested. "I would very much like to thank him."

Lunafreya looked up and her eyes met his. The sadness she felt had melted away. "I would like that very much as well," she whispered.

Noctis's response was to kiss the top of her head.

Their private moment was interrupted by the sound of coughing. Everyone looked towards Prompto.

"Sorry. The puff pasty was all over my windpipe," he said before downing a glass of water.

Although Noctis did not seem affected, he still apologized. However, he did not move away from Lunafreya. He was perfectly comfortable with people seeing how they were like together. Although Lunafreya was initially embarrassed, this attitude of Noctis made her secretly happy. Noctis's own behaviour emboldened Lunafreya so she did not feel uneasy when Noctis decided to publicly display their affection for each other. No one dared to tease them but she felt their stares. She eventually learned to simply enjoy the moment. She had been given another opportunity to be with Noctis so she did not want to waste any second of it.

"Don't mind me, Prince- I mean, King," Cindy said with a dismissive wave. "Watching you and Lady Luna's giving me all sorts of happy butterflies in my tummy. Y'all are so sweet to each other."

"I appreciate it," Noctis replied.

Cindy looked at Lunafreya. "Anyway, as I was saying, Lady Luna, I dolled up the car so much that the old baby looks completely revamped. I tried not working on her like a maniac but I couldn't stop. I told myself to wait until the Regalia came back but one look at her and I knew I had to make her pretty."

The mention of the late King Regis's car grabbed the attention of all the men in the room.

"Wait for the Regalia to come back?" Noctis repeated. Lunafreya turned to him at the confusion she heard in his voice.

Cindy nodded. "Yeah. Prompto told me he'll be on a mission to Nif territory a few weeks from now to find the old girl and bring her back to me. I'm the only one who can make her good as new."

"Oh really," Noctis said as he gave Prompto a pointed look.

Gladiolus and Ignis also turned towards the youngest Crownsguard. Prompto refused to meet their eyes.

"Wow. These ulwaat pastries are great. Really good," Prompto said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Lunafreya looked at Ignis, then at Gladio and finally back to Noctis. They were all giving Prompto the evil eye.

"Interesting," was all Ignis said.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. "That's funny. I thought the Nifleheim mission a few weeks from now were exploratory teams headed for the _center_ of Gralea. Like at the imperial palace. To find clues on what Ardyn had done to it and to find a way to restore the surrounding land based on information that will be taken from the imperial archives." He tried to catch Prompto's eye but Prompto's gaze was glued to the table.

Ignis only added fuel to the fire. "If memory serves, the place where we left the Regalia was a few miles away from the destination of the expedition team."

Cindy looked at them in confusion. Lunafreya gathered that Prompto had not been entirely truthful to her. "Oh? But-"

Noctis cut Cindy off, surprising everyone. "I remember! I asked him to look for it."

Prompto finally looked up and stared at Noctis. "Noct?"

Noctis turned to Cindy, "It's a very important car. I wanted to have it back."

Cindy looked genuinely pleased at his words. "That's sweet of you, Prince. I mean King. The Regalia really needs to come home."

Lunafreya was still watching Noctis's face. She felt as if some secret conversation had just happened between him and Prompto. True enough, she saw Noctis look Prompto's way and mouth, "You owe me." Lunafreya smiled at how despite being the sovereign of a kingdom, Noctis would always have his friend's back. She squeezed his hand gently. He met her gaze and understanding what it was she was trying to say, he smiled and held her hand even tighter.

No one seemed to notice their stolen moment for the conversation just continued.

"I'll work real hard when she comes back," Cindy promised. "It'll be me and Papaw's belated wedding present."

Noctis chuckled. "Thanks."

Cindy just smiled even wider. "Around six weeks more, yeah? Seemed ages ago when I first met you in Hammerhead when you were off to Altissia. I didn't even know what you looked like, Prince… I mean, King."

"It does seem so long ago," Noctis said in agreement.

"I'm really happy for you. After everything the wedding is still on! Makes a girl believe in true love and all that." Cindy used her palms to cover the blush on her face.

"I believe in true love, too, Cindy!" Prompto cried out.

She looked his way and smiled. "Really? That's sweet. Hope you meet your girl soon, Prompto."

Prompto deflated and slumped in his chair. "Ugh. Yeah."

Cindy stood up and bowed to Noctis and Lunafreya. "Anyhow, I'm off to the garage again. Got to make my baby presentable for Her Highness."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Cindy," Lunafreya said with a smile.

Cindy blushed again. "Gosh, I kinda like being called a Miss."

Noctis thanked her as well. "Thanks for your hard work, Cindy,"

She gave one last wave before heading for the door. "Well, I'm off. Bye y'all."

Everyone watched her leave. As soon as the door closed, Gladiolus was scolding Prompto.

"Noct saved your ass today but next time, try not to mix your personal affairs with official missions of the Crownsguard. I'll let it slide today but the next time it happens, Cor is gonna hear about it. Like Ignis said, there are lots of farms in Eos that need overseers."

Prompto gulped. "Sorry. Never again." He let out a sigh that sounded as if he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. "What do I have to do so she notices?"

Lunafreya felt pity for Prompto. He must truly like Cindy for him to go out of his way for her. Noctis did mention that he had been trying to woo her for years now.

"Maybe you should start calling her Miss Cindy," Ignis suggested.

That earned a snort from Gladiolus. "Yeah. Talcott does and she likes him a lot. Much more than you actually."

Prompto gave Gladiolus his best kicked puppy impression. "That was a critical hit, Gladio." He pouted. "I wanna be with my perfect match soon, too."

Wanting to cheer him up, Lunafreya said, "I am sure you will, Sir Prompto. You seem to get along quite well with Miss Iris."

Instead of cheering him up, Lunafreya's words seemed to have had the opposite effect. Silence fell on the people in the room. It was almost as if the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. She saw Ignis smile from his chair but he immediately wiped it off and put on a serious expression. Prompto was acting like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes darting here and there – anywhere but Gladiolus. Gladiolus on the other hand had his eyes narrowed to slits as he eyed Prompto. Lunafreya did not understand what was going on. As if sensing her distress, she felt Noctis circle his arms around her waist, his broad chest flush against her back. She felt his warmth engulf her, easing whatever worry she had.

She watch as Gladiolus straightened his back and ground out, "Do they now?"

Lunafreya nodded slowly. She chose her next words carefully. "I often see them about at different times of the day."

She caught Prompto's expression and frowned. His eyes were wide as saucers and she thought he was trying to send her some sort of message but she could not understand it.

"Maybe I should join them." There was something in the way Gladiolus spoke that made Lunafreya feel she made a mistake somewhere.

Prompto stood up and gave a hasty bow. "Uh. Do you hear that? I think Cor's calling me. About that expedition and stuff. Gotta go. Work, work, work."

Gladiolus stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll join you."

Prompto whispered, "Ignis. Help."

Ignis stood up as well. "We'll take our leave, Your Majesty."

Lunafreya had no idea what just happened. She watched the three Crownsguard bow and head out the door. She could hear their voices long after they left.

"It was nothing, Gladio! Come on. This sister-complex thing has got to stop!"

"Then explain what-"

Lunafreya wondered at Gladiolus's reaction. She replayed back their conversation, trying to decipher what she had said wrong. She was distracted from her thoughts by Noctis burying his face in her neck. He was shaking. She placed a hand on his head in worry but was surprised when he started to laugh.

"Noctis?"

"You're amazing," he said after he finally composed himself.

Lunafreya frowned. "I feel as though I made a blunder."

Noctis laughed again. "Maybe because you accidentally landed Prompto in hot water."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She had no intention of doing so. "Did I? I'm sorry." She looked at where the three men had disappeared. "Should I go and save him? Although I don't really understand what just happened."

"It will be all right." Noctis kissed the bare skin of her shoulder. "Gladio is overprotective of Iris. He doesn't take jokes like those very lightly."

"I didn't mean offense."

Noctis rested his chin on her shoulder. "They know. It's just hardwired into Gladio."

Lunafreya was already thinking of ways to make it up to Prompto. She had wanted to cheer him up but she ended up doing the opposite. She had to apologize immediately.

Noctis shifted his body and used one hand to turn Lunafreya's face towards his. "It will be all right, don't worry."

"Are you certain?" Lunafreya was still worried.

"I am. Ignis will stop things if they get out of hand," he reassured her.

The thought of Ignis being with them eased Lunafreya's fears. Ignis would surely know how to pacify them both should worse come to worst.

Noctis held Lunafreya even tighter and let out an exhausted sigh. Lunafreya decided to leave things to Ignis and focus on the things she could do something about.

It was a bit difficult given that Noctis was hugging her from behind but Lunafreya managed to give his head a few soft pats. "Another tiring day?"

She felt Noctis nod against her neck. "A bit. And yours?"

She rested her entire weight against Noctis's chest and relaxed. She placed her hands on top of Noctis's. She always enjoyed being held. "The three of them accompanied me for the most part. I enjoyed their company very much."

"That's good to hear."

It had been a rather rambunctious tea break all things considered. She was still unused to such boisterous behaviour but she felt she was not against it. Their enthusiasm for things was contagious and they could make her laugh as well. They also told her so many things about Noctis that she did not know. She was always happy to hear stories about how Noctis was in school or during their travels. It was a side of him she so desperately wanted to know. She was also interested in getting to know them as individuals. Noctis was very fond of them all so she wanted to get along with them as well. They had their own inside jokes and secrets but she did not mind. She truly did enjoy their company.

"They seem so alive," she said with a laugh.

"Too alive sometimes," Noctis muttered.

Lunafreya had to laugh at his response. "All the people that were around me were either guards or retainers with such sombre and serious faces."

Being raised as a hostage in Tenebrae did not allow her the chance to meet with many people. Aside from when she healed the sick, she had always been in the company of the same people in the palace. Joy was scarce in her kingdom. Pryna and Umbra had been her constant companions. The one thing that never failed to bring her joy in during those bleak times was the diary she exchanged with Noctis. He would always answer and send back the diary without fail. She sometimes had to wait for days and weeks but the replies would always come. Even if they were just short scribbles, seeing Noctis's handwriting gave her joy. She was happy that even just through those short messages, she was still a part of Noctis's life. She would read through that diary during the times when she felt as if she would break from the pressure.

She was thankful to Prompto for showing her the album today. She had been pleasantly surprised to see that there had been some pictures of Noctis writing on the diary during their travels. What had stuck with her was the expression on Noctis face as he wrote. His emotions had translated so well on film. Luna could perfectly see the affection he had for her as he wrote on those pages. The smile she saw in those pictures were the same as those he would give her when they were alone together. Lunafreya loved seeing that smile.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Noctis speaking. "We're basically like a family. Ignis is the mom and dad. Gladio is a combination of the dependable big brother and that uncle you don't want in your life sometimes. Prompto alternates between the whiny little brother and the pet."

"The pet?" she asked incredulously.

"A dog, more specifically."

Lunafreya laughed at the description. She could actually see what Noctis was saying. Prompto had endearing qualities that you often found in dogs. They were very sweet and loyal. "And you are?" she asked.

"The goes-their-own-way middle child." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's an interesting way to put it."

"I'm fine with you spending time with them but I just wished they'd watch their language around you a little," Noctis grumbled.

She could not quite follow what they were saying at times but Lunnafreya did not want them to change just for her sake. "To be around their banter is such a refreshing change. I could get used to being around them."

Noctis grimaced. "That's nice and all but I have no intention of sharing your attention with any of them in the future. Maybe a smattering here and there but I intend to fully enjoy every second I can with you. Just the both of us."

"I like being with you the most as well," Luna whispered.

They stayed in that position for a while, neither of them speaking. There was never any need to fill in any silence that fell between them.

"Just six more weeks," Noctis said eventually.

Lunafreya nodded. Their wedding was finally going to be held six weeks from now. She thought back on how their betrothal came about all those years ago and how everything came full circle. It was sometimes difficult to believe that it was actually happening. Only when she was with Noctis like this did it really sink home that she was truly getting married.

She was embarrassed to admit she was having wedding jitters. "Sometimes I think it's so far away and sometimes I think it's so close. Sometimes I get nervous and then sometimes I wish it would come sooner. I don't understand myself."

Noctis hugged her tighter. "I get you. It does seem unbelievable. But it is real. And it is happening."

She turned her head his gaze. "Will it really be all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us doing nothing for the wedding," replied.

He smiled to reassure her. "It's definitely all right. Ignis is handling it. It will be more than perfect."

She leaned back into his embrace once more. "Before, when the Empire made our wedding terms of the peace treaty, I was worried I was burdening you. I knew it for what it was after all. Just a political ploy. We were both being used. But, truth be told, even if I knew it was so… I was happy."

The things that happened ten years ago seemed like a world away. Sometimes, Lunafreya felt as if they did not even happen at all. Still, she remembered the things she had felt then. She had been surprised by the Empire demanding she marry Noctis. It was the perfect way to grab onto power in Lucis. She had worried incessantly over how the circumstances would make Noctis feel. Her biggest fear at the time was that she was burdening Noctis. He was already carrying the weight of his own destiny. She did not want to add more to his troubles. As the Oracle, it was her duty to support him.

"I told Gentiana this," she continued. She recalled their conversation as they both looked at the dress she would have worn. "It was so embarrassing having to admit it out loud to her. I was the Oracle and I had to have a straight head on my shoulders all the time. I had no time to be entertaining frivolous thoughts, a-"

"Why?" Noctis interrupted. "I was happy as well."

"You were?" she asked in a small voice. He said such simple words but it wreaked so much havoc on Lunafreya's heart. Her chest was full to bursting, the love and joy she felt threatening to escape. His words warmed her very soul.

"I was," he answered simply.

"I'm glad."

She could not stop herself from smiling. She was falling in love with Noctis more and more each day and she did not regret it. She felt Noctis slowly release her. He stood up and walked to one of the tables in the corner. He grabbed a remote and the room was instantly filled with the sound of music. Lunafreya did not recognize it but the sound was familiar to the music they played during royal functions in Tenebrae. She looked at him, a question in her eyes. He walked back to her and stopped a step away from the settee.

"If you really want to practice…" He bent his waist and offered his hand.

She placed her hand in his and he guided her to a standing position. He led her to the viewing area of the garden. It was a small open space surrounded by flowers.

"What is this?" she asked. She had an inkling but she wanted him to be the one to say it.

"We'll be dancing in front of almost everyone in Lucis during the wedding. I don't want to step on your toes of anything so I think a little practice is in order."

He guided her left hand to his shoulder and he stretched their right hands outwards. He waited for a few seconds before he started moving in time with the beat of the music.

Lunafreya did not know of this dance but she instinctively followed his lead. She had been taught traditional ballroom dances for royal functions in her country so it was easy for her to follow. "This is a Lucian waltz?" she asked after a while. The cadence of the steps was similar to waltzes in her own country.

Noctis nodded. "Yes. One of the harder ones. It's a fairly complicated one with so many crosses and things."

They waltzed around the room for a few minutes more before Noctis started to spin her around in different ways. Lunafreya's skin was flushed and she was having a good time. She had never danced with Noctis before and seeing him looking like a proper gentleman twirling her around the room, she could not stop her peals of laughter as they danced.

"You're good at this," she complimented him as they returned to the simpler sequences of the dance. "Who taught you?"

"Cor."

It was not the answer she was expecting. "Sir Cor?"

Noctis nodded. "He doesn't look it but that man has kills it on the dance floor."

"I was expecting Ignis would have taught you." Even if he was blind, Lunafreya felt Ignis would have found a way. He was a miracle worker after all.

"Well, I asked him first but he said he would have needed to see how sloppy I was dancing so he shipped me off to see Cor."

She found the thought of him practicing to waltz highly entertaining. "You should have asked me to come and practice with you."

"No. It took me a while to actually learn it so I'm glad you didn't see me floundering about like a duck with its head cut off. This way, your first encounter with my dancing would be with my impeccable waltz skills."

Lunafreya laughed at that. She would have loved to see him flustered indeed. "What a pity. You lead very well. I don't get the finer points but I don't think we're dancing sloppy at all."

Noctis grinned. "If there's anything Cor drilled into my head - well, aside from combat and all that- is that the male should lead his partner properly."

A mental image of Noctis dancing with other women made Lunafreya uneasy. She hated that she was being jealous over such a small thing.

"It makes me rather of jealous," she confessed. She learned that it was always better to tell Noctis exactly what she was feeling instead of bottling them up. Noctis had a way of easing all her worries.

"Why do you say that?"

She thought for a bit before replying. "I think of you practicing with some other woman and I get jealous. It's petty."

"You don't need to be jealous of Cor," Noctis said with a frown.

Lunafreya did not quite understand why she would be jelous of his instructor. "Jealous of Cor?"

Noctis nodded. "During my lessons, Cor insisted he be the female because like I mentioned," He lowered his voice in an attempt to copy Cor, "The male has to lead his partner properly."

The poor impression made her giggle. "Somehow that makes me feel better." The mental image of Noctis leading Cor in a waltz only made her laugh.

They continued to waltz for a few more minutes until the music ended. Both of them were laughing by the end of it, their cheeks flushed. After a few seconds, a slow, relaxed tune started to play. Noctis released her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. She in turn, placed her hands around his neck. With their eyes closed and foreheads touching, they were swaying to the music, content in each other's proximity.

"There's no need for you to be jealous of anyone, Luna," Noctis said after a while. Lunafreya opened her eyes slowly and was greeted by deep blue ones. "You don't ever have to worry about not being the first with me in something. From now on, you and I will be experiencing a lot of firsts. This was our first dance. We'll have our first official trip soon, first address as King and Queen, first parade around Insomnia, first meal at the Meldacio Hunter HQ, first chocobo ride and maybe even our first fight. All through those, we'll be experiencing it together. We'll be so sick of experiencing those firsts that we might even be desperate enough to bring those guys along with us for the rest of our firsts just to spice things up."

Luna only smiled in response.

Noctis returned her smile in kind. "At the end of it all, Luna, you will always be first in my heart. You are my first priority. My first in everything."

She buried her face in his neck and nodded. Her cheeks felt like they were on flame after his declaration. He pulled her closer and she did the same, not wanting an inch of space between them. If there was one change she had welcomed wholeheartedly, it was allowing herself to be vulnerable when she was with him. When he held her, she felt as though nothing could ever harm her. He would protect from any and all danger. He would protect her even from herself. All of her life she had had to be strong. For her country, for her duty, and for herself. She did not allow herself any moment of weakness. She had always put her needs and wants behind everything else because she had a duty to so many.

In his arms she could just be Luna. A woman who had needs, a woman who could be insecure, and a woman who could be weak. She could be a woman who just needed to be assured that there would always be someone to pick her up should she fall, someone to hold her hand when she was afraid and someone who would wipe away her tears when she cried. Now, she could finally be the priority. She truly felt that she was no longer alone.

"I love you," she whispered. She had wanted to say so much more but her emotions were threatening to choke her. She loved him so very much.

Noctis lifted her chin so she would look up at him. Slowly, he tilted his head. His lips brushed against hers softly. It was over in a second but heat exploded in Lunafreya's body. It reached right down to her toes. She blushed a violent shade of red. She no longer had any control over her reactions. She was so embarrassed that she was reacting in this way. She had fought down the gods of Eos but something like this was leaving her in such a state. She immediately looked down, desperate to hide her face.

"What's wrong?"Noctis asked in concern.

Noctis was waiting patiently for her answer. "Please don't laugh," she begged.

"I won't," he answered instantly.

She bit her lip, not really wanting to answer. She knew Noctis would wait as long as needed until she could muster up the courage to speak. She let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Refusing to meet his eyes, she whispered faintly, "That was my first kiss."

Lunafreya wanted the ground to swallow her up right then. It was such a childish thing to tell him. They were adults so those little things were not really important. But still, here she was acting like a girl of fifteen. Lunafreya was mortified. The silence stretched on for longer than was comfortable. The lack of response made her worry. She looked up and watched Noctis's eyes widening a fraction. His poker face eventually slipped until he was grinning widely. His mirth was reflected in his eyes.

Lunafreya felt herself burn in shame.

As if to comfort her, Noctis pulled her close and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Shivers went down her spine at the low timbre of his voice and the feel of his soft lips against the shell of her ear. Lunafreya felt herself getting even redder. She could not find her voice to answer him so she simply nodded.

"That was my first as well."

 **-xXx-**

 **Author's note:** Ending it here. Woohoo. It's basically a wifey-meets-the-bros (what am I saying? haha) kind of thing with just a bit of fluff. I tried to make it the kind of fluff that leaves a smile on your face though. Hope I succeeded. You can imagine Gratia Mundi (probably a slightly slower version?) playing during the waltz and Noctis theme playing right after. I sometimes write this fanfic during my waiting time in the lab and I have to wear a face mask because I can't help but smile when writing it. Ugh. They are so meant to be. And Ignis is just so perfect. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you have the time. Oh yeah, Gong Xi Fa Cai! Until the next chapter!


	5. Monarchs' Day Out

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late chapter everyone. I was a bit tired from everything so it took a bit longer to actually complete this new chapter. I've been wrung dry by my academic responsibilities (and Persona 5 and a few Tales and Super Robot Taisen games) so I'm not sure my writing this time is up to snuff. Please bear with me. I wanted it out before I go immerse myself in Episode Prompto (Metal Gear Prompto, anyone?). Didn't love Gladio's episode but I love my baby being snarky at the start of the episode. Also, seeing Ignis lose his cool over Noct being lost somewhere playing some survival horror shit with the Ring of the Lucii in the special made me love him even more. He's the best brother/mother/father/husband/wife you can ever have, haha. I want my Episode Ignis NOW.

Thank you for all the people who added the story to their list of favorites and to those people who just followed the story as well. Hope you enjoy reading. Quite a few people are leaving reviews and some of them warrant a reply so I'm doing just that. :D Replies to your reviews are found after the end note.

Not going to babble any longer. Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Same old, same old. (Ignis) FFXV is not mine. *cries in a corner*

* * *

-xXx-

 **Chapter 5: Monarchs' Day Out  
**

Having windswept hair was definitely a look Noctis liked seeing on Lunafreya. They drove all the way to the Wiz Chocobo Post with the top down so she could see all the sights en route. Noctis opened the passenger door and offered his hand to help Lunafreya out. Lunafreya took it graciously. When she stood to her full height Noctis looked at her once more. It was the first time Noctis had seen her in a pair of pants. She was wearing an immaculate long-sleeved, white-button down shirt and dark-washed jeans that clung to her legs like a second skin. On her feet she wore ankle-boots that looked like they were meant for all-weather conditions. She had her blonde hair loose. The drive had left strands of hair going every which way. Still, it did not diminish the beautiful glow on her cheeks and the smile that was on her lips. Noctis for his part was wearing similar apparel albeit in black. He had really wanted a more dressed down look for today but Cor, his Crownsguard Commander and now surprise fashion consultant, did not allow him to leave the citadel unless he was dressed appropriately for his position.

"That was my first time riding a car like that," Lunafreya commented, her voice slightly breathless.

"How was it?"

"It was quite enjoyable," she answered with a big smile.

Her smile was dazzling and Noctis was glad he took this opportunity to leave the citadel. Preparations for the wedding were well underway and things were starting to get chaotic. Their absence would not really affect the preparations so Noctis took this opportunity to have a little trip with his bride-to-be. Noctis had been looking forward to this chance to be away from his duties for just a day. He'd be neck-deep in paperwork when he returned but just the smile on Lunafreya's face made it worthwhile. He was fairly certain that was just the tip of the iceberg. he would have a lot of memories with Lunafreya to take home with him today. Noctis reached out and brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face. "I'm glad."

The sound of a car engine stopping and doors opening and closing caught their attention. Noctis turned to the people who had just gotten out of the car behind them. He crossed his arms across his chest and said, "What exactly are you guys doing here?"

He did not bother hiding the fact that he was not pleased other people had decided to join their little out-of-town excursion. Noctis had specifically wanted to spend the day alone with Lunafreya. He did not appreciate that these guys were here to ruin the moment.

His three friends looked intimidating wearing their complete Crownsguard uniform. Their weapons were all on display. Prompto's machinery cannon took up almost the entire backseat and Gladiolus's greatsword looked especially menacing. They were three of the most famous members of the guard and most everyone in Lucis knew them. Anyone would be ecstatic to breathe the same air as them. Except Noctis, that is. He would normally have loved their presence but at the moment, he hated the sight of them.

"Us?" Ignis asked innocently.

"Escort duty," Prompto answered with a roll of his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Noctis narrowed his eyes. "Even when I specifically said I didn't want anyone with me?"

"You and Lady Lunafreya are the sovereign of our Kingdom. We can't just let you out without the proper protection," Ignis explained.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. "You wanted an entire regiment of the Lucian military to accompany you instead? You know that if it isn't the three of us, you'd get maybe the fourth of fifth regiment to escort you. Not to mention this entire area has to be scouted and surveyed a few weeks in advance. They aren't nearly as capable as the three of us who can instantaneously react to practically anything."

Prompto just laughed at the look of frustration on Noctis's face. With the wedding weeks away, security for the monarchs of Lucis was at their highest. Cor would not have anything less. "Tough luck, Your Majesty. Were you actually expecting Cor to follow that wish of yours?"

Noctis gave Prompto a wilting glare. "Aren't you supposed to be in some farm in the Three Valleys right now?"

Prompto shrugged off the look. "Temporary reassignment, buddy. Besides, like I would miss a chance to go out and play with chocobos."

Noctis closed his eyes for a second and massaged his temple. It was useless to argue about it now that they were here. He'd just have to speak with Cor when they returned. "Just stay a good distance away, please."

The three soldiers simply answered by giving the traditional Lucian bow. "Yes, Your Majesty," they answered in unison.

Noctis glared at them for a few seconds more before relaxing his face and turning to his fiancée. She had been watching the exchange silently. Judging from her expression, she didn't mind their presence as much as Noctis did. He offered his hand. "Shall we go?"

Lunafreya eagerly took his offered hand and moved to his side. They slowly made their way into the ranch. It might have been because Noctis had not gone here for years but he noticed that the smell of chocobo was more potent. He looked at the ranch closely and saw how it now covered an even larger area. There were stables all over the place. The noise of the people were drowned out by the noises the chocobos were making. The place was at least three times bigger than what he remembered 10 years ago. He was sure the number of chocobos was much higher as well. That would explain the smell. He regretted not asking Ignis to call ahead and announce their visit. At least that way they could have cleaned up a little bit and the stench wouldn't be as bad. He sneaked a glance to see how Lunafreya was taking it. She did not look the least bit bothered. On the contrary, she was taking everything in with shining eyes. It was her first visit here and she looked like she was liking what she was seeing.

The sight of the king and future queen of Lucis, silently shadowed by their Crownsguard escort, seemed to have taken the people in the ranch by surprise. Everyone just stopped and stared at them as they walked. They had been probably debating whether or not they were seeing things. Royalty did not just casually stroll up chocobo farms after all. It was much different from the time Noctis had first visited. He had been the Prince but most people paid him no mind. Most people outside Insomnia didn't even know what he looked like. Heck, even some people in the citadel didn't know what he looked like. Having defeated Ardyn and restored the daytime had made him an instant celebrity all across Eos. Everyone knew his face now. That was another reason Cor would not let up with the security. People tended to flock around him wherever he went. Not all of those people were well-meaning. Noctis just walked Luna around the stable looking for Wiz, uncaring of the marveling stares they were getting. He was sure people were itching to get closer but the sight of his Crownsguard must have deterred them. He smiled as he realized why his friends had chosen to bring their biggest, scariest-looking weapons today.

It took a while before Noctis spotted Wiz feeding a young chocobo in one of the outdoor stables. "Wiz," he called out.

Wiz turned at his voice and his jaw dropped in surprise. "Oh, King Noctis! What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you. Everyone, the King and Queen are here!"

That was the signal for everyone to come near. Most of the people who came close Noctis already knew from his visits all those years ago. There were a few new faces but overall, they were gracious and welcoming. They greeted both Noctis and Lunafreya and he was quick to notice how well they were behaving around his future wife. They were already greeting her as their queen and so he approved and returned their greetings.

After the excitement of their arrival died down, everyone started going back to their own jobs. Soon it was just Wiz left.

"How may we serve you?" Wiz asked as he wiped his hand clean on the apron he was wearing. He looked much older but he was still sprightly and energetic. One needed to be in order to continue taking care of all the chocobos in his ranch.

"Luna hasn't ridden a chocobo yet," Noctis explained.

Wiz looked at her with wide eyes. "Truly, Highness?"

Lunafreya answered him with a smile. "I'm afraid so, Mr. Wiz."

"Well, no time like the present. You can't say you actually lived if you haven't experienced riding one of these beauties. You came to the right place. Old Wiz here will fix you up with the best." He straightened his back and started walking towards one of the larger barns at the back of the ranch.

They followed Wiz, Noctis never letting Lunafreya's hand out of his own. "Is there a chocobo you can recommend, Wiz? A gentle and docile one for Luna?"

He looked back at them over his shoulder and asked, "And yours, your Majesty?"

"I'll make them submit," he said simply.

Wiz let out a bark of laughter. "But of course." He moved through the stables and they followed him silently. "I think I have the perfect one for the Queen."

He finally stopped in one of the stables at the end of the ranch. "He's a beauty, isn't he?"

The chocobo in front of them had feathers of the purest white. It was lean with shining eyes. It looked excited to see them as it started to fuss in its stable, knowing it would be taken out for a run. It cried out its unmistakable chocobo cry and ruffled its feathers as if showing them off. Noctis had to agree that it was a magnificent beast. There wasn't a single speck of dirt to mar its white feathers.

"He's beautiful." Lunafreya whispered as she reached out to touch the chocobo. The chocobo immediately walked closer and leaned into her hand. It shuffled its feathers once more, obviously glad.

Wiz opened the door to the stable and led the chocobo out. He tied the reins onto one of the nearest posts. "You can come closer, Highness."

Lunafreya did as she was told. She marvelled at the creature in front of her. She ran a hand down its long neck and the chocobo let out an excited "kweh". It touched its beak to her forehead and Lunafreya had to laugh at the action. She started to gently scratch the skin below his beak. The chocobo leaned into her hands and closed its eyes. "Good boy," she said as she continued the task.

Pleased at Lunafreya's expression, Noctis finally looked back to Wiz who was looking at them with a happy smile. He met Noctis's eyes and grinned. "I have the perfect one for you as well, Your Majesty."

"Do you now?" Noctis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Wiz smiled widely. "Best racing breed we have. Absolute monsters in the track. Well, their temperament kind of veers toward the crazy side as well."

Lunafreya reluctantly left the white chocobo's side. She had wanted to play with the giant bird a little more but she was also curious to see what kind of chocobo Wiz would give her fiancé. Noctis offered Lunafreya his arm which she took immediately. He signalled Wiz to lead the way. Wiz led him to a barn a few meters away. Unlike the other barns, this one was completely covered. You had no idea what it could be keeping inside.

Wiz opened the door but did not enter. "Only the best racers can tame these guys. Are you up for the challenge?"

"Of course," Noctis replied with a grin.

Noctis turned to his bride. "Would you like to see, Luna?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

Wiz nodded and entered the stable. Although it seemed closed off from outside, there were actually several windows that allowed light to filter in. As such, the barn was perfectly illuminated and easily showing the visitors the prized animals inside. The chocobos did not make a sound when they entered. All of the birds were watching them closely, their temperament completely different from the white chocobo they were shown earlier. Wiz led them further inside into the darker area of the barn. He stopped in front of one of the stable doors at the back of the barn. "This is the nastiest of the nastiest. We call him Teioh. Fastest bird out there," he said with obvious pride.

The couple had a hard time looking for the bird. When they finally spotted it, Lunafreya let out a soft gasp. The chocobo was completely opposite to the one Wiz had shown them earlier. If that chocobo had feathers of the purest white, this chocobo had feathers of the darkest black. Its eyes were like black onyxes as it watched them carefully. There was a beautiful shine to its feathers. It was just as beautiful as the chocobo Lunafreya was going to ride. That bird had been affectionate and welcoming, this chocobo had a more aloof and regal air to it. Not unlike Noctis.

Noctis bravely slid open the stable door and strode inside. Wiz looked worried as beads of sweat started to form on his brow. "Uh… Your Majesty. I don't think you should-"

Wiz's warning fell on deaf ears. Noctis gave a low bow and extended his hand towards the bird. "It's a pleasure, Teioh."

The bird surprised Lunafreya and Wiz when it dipped its head and touched its beak to Noctis's outstretched hand.

Lunafreya looked on in wonder. "What just happened?"

Wiz let out a hearty laugh, scaring a few of the birds in the process. "I remember now."

The chocobo drew closer to Noctis and nuzzled the side of its head against Noctis's own. Noctis ran his hand down the column of its neck and the chocobo shuffled its feathers, quite pleased with the action. Lunafreya's smile widened as she watched.

"This was the little chocobo chick you saved all those years ago!" Wiz said with a shake of his head. "How could I have forgotten?"

"I kind of felt it," Noctis replied absently, his mind more preoccupied with petting the majestic bird in front of him. He looked at the chocobo straight in the eye and asked, "Have you been well?"

The chocobo blinked once and Noctis took that as an affirmative answer.

"I'm glad then." He looked Lunafreya's way, an unspoken invitation to join him.

Lunafreya immediately stepped forward and pet the chocobo as well. Seemingly understanding the relationship between Noctis and Lunafreya, the chocobo gave her the same treatment as it did Noctis. It touched its beak to her forehead and remained still as she and Noctis lavished it with attention. This bird was not as affectionate as the first one Wiz had shown them but it had its own unique air about it. Lunafreya wanted to see this bird in action. It had looked intimidating the first time she saw it but the moment Noctis had touched it, all that threatening aura fell away. She was really impressed with how Noctis bravely approached it. She would have to ask him the story behind him saving this chocobo. That was a story that needed to wait another time though as they had other more important things to do today.

Wiz allowed them a few more moments with the chocobo before finally saying, "I'll prepare everything then, Your Majesties."

The lights in Teioh's stable were switched on, prompting motion from around the barn. Within minutes there were several people carrying different kinds of things. Wiz led them back out of the barn. "King Noctis is an expert at this but since it's Her Majesty Lunafreya's first time, I had a saddle prepared for her. They're probably putting it on Bright as we speak."

"Bright?" Lunafreya and Noctis asked in unison.

"That's the name of your chocobo, Milady."

Lunafreya laughed in delight. "It suits him."

Wiz smiled at her. "Everyone thinks the same."

When they returned to where Bright was, he was already geared up and ready to ride. He had an unfamiliar saddle on his back and although Noctis had never seen one before, he approved of it. He knew how rough riding could be and he wanted Luna to be as comfortable as possible for her first ride.

"I'd like to teach Luna some of the basics before we go," he told Wiz as soon as the chocobo caretaker sent off all his staff. They were the ones who were late for the greeting and were trying to secretly take pictures of the royal couple.

"By all means, Your Majesty."

"Thank you." Noctis led Lunafreya back to Bright. He then surveyed how it was outfitted.

"We get matching chocobos," Lunafreya told him with a wide smile.

Noctis found himself returning her smile. The chocobo did match what they were wearing. In addition, the chocobos were complements of each other. "We do indeed."

"He's really beautiful." Lunafreya could not stop gushing at her chocobo. Noctis found this very cute. She turned to him and said, "I'd like to be more acquainted with my chocobo, if it would be possible."

He really could not say no to that look of enthusiasm on her face. "Of course, as long as you need. I'm going to leave those guys some instructions. Will you be all right alone?"

"I will, Noctis."

He cupped her cheek with one hand and brushed his thumb against her cheek, a gesture of temporary goodbye. He walked back to the entrance to see where his friends had gone to. He remembered them following from a distance but they disappeared suddenly. He eventually found them sitting by the café, having refreshments. How they managed to stomach what they were eating given the stench was beyond him. They did not bother to give him a second glance when he stopped by their table. "What do you guys plan to do?" he asked.

Gladiolus raised the book he was holding. "Gonna catch up on my reading."

"I'll sit here and enjoy some tea, thank you," Ignis answered.

Prompto continued to tinker with his camera and just said, "I'm gonna go off and take some pictures."

Noctis raised an eyebrow at the behaviour of his supposed escort. "If you weren't going to do your escorting work then you didn't need to come," he scolded them.

"Relax, Noct." It was Gladiolus who tried to calm him down. "We'll be following from a short distance."

"Gladio and I will follow you guys after Luna gets settled in. You'll be teaching her the basics as well, right? That will take a while so let us chill for a sec," Prompto added with a wide grin.

Ignis continued to sip his tea. "I'll be relaxing over here. It's unbearably warm today."

Before Noctis could comment on their lax attitudes (as well as their stupid idea to don their Crownsguard uniform complete with their coats in this weather), Gladiolus was already speaking.

"Look at that chocobo flirt," he snickered.

Prompto shrugged. "Well, Luna is really pretty after all. No reason for a chocobo not to see it. They _are_ really smart."

Noctis stared at his friends for a few seconds. They looked towards something, highly entertained with what they were seeing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"7 o'clock, Noct," Gladiolus replied with a grin as he tilted his head in that particular direction.

Noctis looked towards where Gladiolus had gestured to and found his jaw slightly dropping. The chocobo he had left with Lunafreya was all over her. It kept nuzzling it's head against any part of Lunafreya it could. Lunafreya did not seem to mind the overly fond attitude but Noctis found himself fuming. He would never dare be that affectionate to his fiancée in public (or private for that matter) for fear of losing control. The chocobo didn't seem to care as it continued rubbing every inch of itself against his bride-to-be.

"Look at him go." Prompto could not stop himself from laughing outright.

"Lady Lunafreya seems to like the attention." Gladiolus continued watching them, paying no mind to Noctis's growing irritation.

Ignis then decided to join in. "Does she now? I assume that's her laughing?"

True enough, they could hear Lunafreya's unmistakable laugh from where they were sitting.

"She's happier than when she's with Noct," Gladiolus remarked.

Noctis immediately whipped his head around to glare at Gladiolus. "She is _not_. You just don't see her when she's like that with me."

All three of his Crownguard smirked. Noctis frowned as he realized he had just fallen for their baiting.

"Petty, much?" Gladiolus's smirk was infuriating.

"Holy hydraean!" Prompto rushed to grab his camera.

"What now?" Noctis groaned.

"Got you in my crosshairs flirty chocobo." Prompto was looking through his viewfinder taking consecutive shots. "That is the famed chocobo courtship dance!"

"A courtship dance." Ignis did not sound so impressed. However, the smirk he had on his face had not disappeared.

"What the-" Noctis found himself lost for words at what he was seeing. The chocobo as indeed doing a dance of some sort. It was circling Luna while alternately raising its wings. Noctis did not know what to make of it. It would have been a treat for anyone to see. Except when said bird is courting your fiancée, that is.

"Step, raise your left wing, step, raise your right wing, twirl once, twirl twice, and step-" Prompto was doing a running commentary on the spectacle.

"Stop that this instant," Noctis snapped.

Taking another sip of his tea, Ignis simply remarked. "Interesting. I didn't know chocobos _had_ courtship dances _._ I wish I could actually see it for myself. Although Prompto's descriptions are quite adequate."

Gladiolus was already laughing. "Look out, Noct. You've got quite the challenger."

"Shut up," Noctis spat out.

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow in response. "Are you sure you should be preoccupied with us here?" He tilted his head towards the chocobo. "Looks like the challenger is going in for the kill."

The chocobo was jumping and twirling around Lunafreya. It looked like this was the climax of its little dance. Noctis did not want to watch anymore. "Enough!" He turned to Ignis. "We're having chocobo skewers tonight, Ignis."

That comment finally made Prompto look away from his viewfinder. "Ewww." Although he was looking their way, the sound of his shutter could be continuously heard.

Ignis didn't seem fazed by the request. "Though I understand why you might suggest such a thing, might I just say that preying on chocobos is absolutely barbaric."

Prompto agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, Bad Noct. Beast! Demon! Fallen King!" He was trying to find the best insults he could.

Noctis shot Prompto his coldest glare. "Shut up."

Prompto immediately zipped his lips and returned to taking photos of the chocobo.

Gladiolus rolled his eyes at how petty Noctis was being. Noctis couldn't blame him. He _was_ being petty. "Go win over your queen, then."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Noctis left his Crownsguard and rushed back to his bride. The more he watched the chocobo, the deeper his frown became. The chocobo continued to dance around Lunafreya, stealing a little snuggle every now and then. His brows were already fused into one angry line the moment he reached her side.

"He's absolutely marvellous, Noctis," Lunafreya said with a giggle as the chocobo nestled it's head on the crook of her neck. Noctis eyes narrowed even further. Immediately feeling the animosity rolling off Noctis in waves, Lunafreya looked towards him.

She frowned and asked, "Is everything all right? You seem a bit spicy."

He was reaching out for the reins of her chocobo but he had to do a double take. Did Lunafreya just say what he thought he heard?

"… Spicy?" he asked, voice laced with confusion.

The changes in Lunafreya's face as she tried to fight the smile that was coming on was the most adorable thing Noctis had seen in his life. His anger and annoyance was ebbing away, slowly being replaced with more tender emotions. She finally gave in and flashed him a sheepish smile. She seemed to be contemplating something. "Was it spicy?" Noctis's eyebrows only raised higher. He had no idea where she was going with this. "Saucy?" she asked, a bit unsure.

"Saucy?" Noctis repeated in the same confused voice.

The chocobo beside them cocked its head to the side, looking just as confused as Noctis.

Lunafreya bit her lip and placed a finger on her chin. She was trying really hard to remember something. Noctis was about to ask her if anything was wrong when she cried out, "Salty!" The urge to kiss her almost waylaid him when he saw the accomplished smile she had on her face, as if remembering the word was something worth a prize. "I meant to say that you looked salty," she said with a small laugh.

Noctis was torn between the urge to impale his friends (more Gladiolus and Prompto, really) on a spit and grill them on an open flame for teaching her stupid words and the urge to kiss away the silly smile Lunafreya had on her face. She looked so childlike and innocent and Noctis could only control his impulses so much. He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. "I look… salty," he said after almost a minute.

"Did I use it wrong?" Lunafreya asked, she was embarrassed but she still had a smile on her face.

Noctis opened his eyes and met her stare. She certainly looked embarrassed, a slight red tinge dusting her cheeks. It was the first time he saw the expression on her face. All his negative emotions had disappeared by this point. The expression on her face put him in a magnanimous mood. He finally cracked a smile and said, "Not so much that you used it wrong. More that it's wrong to come out of your mouth at all."

Lunafreya actually laughed out loud at that. "I was practicing Lucian vernacular."

He let out a tired sigh and shook his head in annoyance. "I told them to watch what they say around you." He met her eyes once more. "Gladio and especially Prompto are very poor standards of the Lucian vernacular."

"Oh really?" she asked with a smile.

Noctis nodded. "I don't really need them enriching your vocabulary. Their speech is more informal. Just the thought of you speaking like them is sending chills down my spine."

What he did not say was that he was worried she would understand the things they say when they tease him. Ignis had asked him a few days ago to refrain from activities that would make Lunafreya sick during the ceremony. Nothing really good about a bride all dizzy with morning-sickness during her own wedding, he had said. Noctis knew what Ignis was saying was sensible but it was mortifying looking at the knowing grins Prompto and Gladiolus had sported. Ignis being so matter-of-fact about it wasn't helping either.

His Crownsguard spoke like normal but now and again, an unwelcome double entendre appears and Noctis never wanted Lunafreya to hear any of it. He did not want her to feel uncomfortable. Yes, Noctis had thought of her in not so innocuous ways. It was not unexpected. He loved her deeply and the fact she would his in a few weeks' time wasn't really helping his self-control. No, he had not acted on any of those thoughts. He had no intention of sitting through one of Ignis's lectures about keeping his carnal nature in check should he make a mistake. Ignis was a busybody like that. Still, those reminders from Prompto and Gladiolus were slowly shredding his self-control into tiny little bits. He found himself holding her for much longer periods and using every opportunity he could to be closer to her. He had refrained from kissing her. A little too much, that is. Still, his self-control was non-existent during those times where Lunafreya was just so blindingly beautiful and kissing her was the only way he could ascertain that things were actually real.

Just like now. Her smile was gorgeous and so was her entire person. Her womanly silhouette was enhanced and her casual attire did not detract from her beauty. She was tempting him unconsciously and Noctis wanted that whoever chose her outfit for today should be buried in the deepest reaches of the Pitioss Ruins.

Unaware of the internal struggle Noctis was having, Lunafreya only said, "It's not that bad, surely."

Noctis cupped her face with both his hands. "I much prefer you the way you are, Luna. Speech included."

He was about to lean in for a peck when the chocobo lightly nudged Noctis arm with its beak. When Noctis did not immediately release Lunafreya, the chocobo nudged him again. A little harder this time. Noctis frowned and glared at the animal. He crossed his hands over his chest. "Quite the attention whore, aren't you?"

The sound of his bride-to-be bursting into laughter distracted him. "What?" he asked.

It took a few moments before Lunafreya could compose herself. "I don't think you have any right to chastise them on their language."

Filtering his language was a bit difficult when he was incensed. Still, he understood what she was saying. "Regardless, I know how to properly conduct myself in any situation. Those guys badly need filters."

Lunafreya only smiled wider. "I don't really mind. I like how they speak. Their words have so much personality."

Noctis let out a tired sigh. "I am not going to be able to decrease your opinion of them, am I?"

"I'm afraid not. They are very good people." Lunafreya was especially fond of his Crownsguard. Not that he could blame her, of course. Noctis himself was very fond of them as well. She looked up to them and respected them, despite their little flaws and many eccentricities.

"Well, that can I agree on," he answered with a smile. They were indeed good people.

Lunafreya met his eyes and said, "Will you be less salty if I tell you that I think you're the most wonderful person in existence?"

Noctis sighed once more. He was weak to her smiles. Couple it with the way her eyes were twinkling at that moment, Noctis's control collapsed like a house of cards. He was only human. He closed the distance between them and kissed her. At the back of his mind he could hear gasps from the people around them but he did not care. He would put up with Ignis's lecture once the tabloids were covered with their pictures kissing. Right now, he just wanted to be close to her. He kissed her long and deep, uncaring of who could see them. Lunafreya seemed of the same mind as she kissed him back just as passionately.

When they finally separated, they were both a bit out of breath. Noctis wiped her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "You should not tempt me too much." His voice was low and husky. He was very much tempted to end this excursion and go somewhere more private but he knew this trip was something Lunafreya had looked forward to. A mental image of Ignis giving a lecture floated to the front of his mind and he was able to regain his self-control.

Lunafreya's eyes were glassy. "I will consider it," she replied.

Her voice was breathy and Noctis knew she was still in a daze. Noctis could not help but smile. He was very pleased he had this effect on her. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. This would have to do for the next few minutes. Their moment was ruined when he felt a familiar nudge on his back. He looked behind him and saw the chocobo staring a hole into him.

Noctis reached out to pet the chocobo. "All right. We'll pay attention to you." This seemed to please the bird as it circled them while cawing excitedly.

"He likes you as well. He's very sweet, isn't he?" Lunafreya followed the chocobo with her eyes, very much smitten with it.

An embarrassed cough caught their attention. They turned to see a flustered Wiz holding a properly saddled Teioh. He must have witnessed their private moment.

"Sorry to bother you. We've saddled Teioh as well. I know you can ride him without one but I would feel bad if we let our king ride a bare chocobo."

Noctis nodded. "You did not need to but thank you." He looked towards the outfitted chocobo and could not help but be impressed. The chocobo was already imposing on its own but with the saddle, he looked like a racing machine.

He gently grabbed Lunafreya's hand and led her back to her chocobo. Knowing what Noctis was doing, the chocobo stood as still as a rock. Noctis nodded in approval. He turned to Lunafreya. "First, get a good grip on the reins and place your foot on the stirrup. " He handed her the reins and showed her where the stirrup was. "Push yourself up, like you're trying to jump over it and then at the same time, pull on the reins. After that, just put your leg over the saddle. Fairly easy."

Lunafreya looked determined. "All right."

"I'll keep him still."

She only nodded in response, her mind focused on the task at hand. Noctis watched as she grabbed hold of the reins and pulled herself up. Within a few seconds she was heads above him as she tried to find a comfortable position on the saddle. Noctis felt a rush of pride. She had not hesitated in her movement.

Noctis grabbed hold of the reins and asked, "How is it? Can you balance?"

It took her a few seconds before she answered. "I can, thank you."

"Great. Wait one sec." Noctis looked to Wiz and the rancher immediately brought his own chocobo close. Using the same movement, Noctis mounted his chocobo. It was a bit different with the saddle but he would get accustomed to it in a few strides.

"We'll walk for a bit before we go for a trot," he told Lunafreya. He looked the chocobo in one eye. "Slowly, first. And then follow me."

The chocobo met his gaze. It looked like it had understood him.

He tugged on his reins and the chocobo started to walk. Lunafreya copied the same action and her own chocobo started to move as well. Noctis was taking everything at a very slow pace. He wanted Lunafreya to get used to being so high up.

They walked at a leisurely pace. The weather was perfect for a ride outside. He guided both their chocobos to relatively tough terrains. He was glad there was a forest with crags and rock formations close to the farm. He wanted her to get used to all the chocobo's movements and to learn how to shift her weight on the saddle so as to maintain her balance. He would always cast his eyes toward Lunafreya to see how she was going along. After a while, his initial worry disappeared as he saw how she was handling the reins. She was a natural. The chocobo she was riding also seemed to sense she wasn't used to riding and it was also trying to make his movements as smooth and fluid as possible.

Noctis smiled at the memory of his own first chocobo ride. He had been 14 and the chocobo had been a beast. He was able to tame it after a few scrapes and falls. His father had the good sense to specifically ask Gladiolus to accompany him that time. King Regis probably knew Ignis would have done one of three things: cut the excursion short the first time Noctis fell, maim any bird that dared scrape the Prince's pristine calves or die of a heart attack that one time Noctis fell hard on some rocks at the Malacchi Hills. Gladiolus merely handed him some for balm for his scrapes and told him to get with the program. He had been grateful. The end result was that he was now able to easily ride any chocobo regardless of their temperament.

When they had reached a large plain, Noctis decided it was time to speed up a bit. "Good boy," he said as he led the chocobo to Lunafreya's side. "Getting the hang of it?"

Lunafreya nodded. "I am. It's easier than I thought."

"That's great. Do you think you're ready for a little trot?" he asked. "It the same but you have to remember to grip his sides with your thighs and don't let go of the reins. He's a smart one so he'll adjust to you if he feels something's off. We can stop whenever you feel like it."

She smiled to reassure him. "I'm ready."

Without another word, Noctis pulled on his reins and the chocobo moved to a quick-paced trot. Lunafreya's chocobo seemed to have gotten the hint and was keeping up with Noctis's chocobo stride for stride. Noctis heard Lunafreya's peals of laughter and smiled, he was happy she was enjoying this. He slowed down a bit so he would be right beside her.

"Are you all right?" he called out.

"It's not really as scary as I thought," she answered.

"You'll get even better with a little practice."

Lunafreya simply nodded. They continued to ride through the plains. Noctis made it a point to go to areas with different terrains. He checked up on Lunafreya every now and then and his heart swelled with pride at seeing her hold her own. After what seemed like an hour, he led them back to the stables. They stopped a few feet away from the road and Noctis easily jumped off his own chocobo. He waited until Lunafreya's chocobo stopped to a halt before helping her down.

Lunafreya was beaming up at him. "Thank you very much. That was a wonderful experience."

Noctis leaned his forehead on hers. "I'm glad you enjoyed."

Her only reply was to lean in and close the distance between their lips.

Several meters away, the sound of a shutter could be heard.

"And that shot's a keeper. Lighting's perfect. Closeness is perfect. It's an almost kiss that will be remembered for ages." Prompto looked through his camera's memory. He was pleased at the pictures he had taken. "Noct is becoming a bit of a kiss monster though. I've got a ton of shots with him leaning in for a smooch. There's even that kiss that spawned like 20 frames."

Ignis called out from where he was seated. "Your voyeuristic tendencies are frankly starting to worry me."

Prompto walked back to the table the Crownsguard members had been using. Gladiolus and Prompto had tailed them from a comfortable distance and they had returned moments before Noctis and Lunafreya. He took his own seat before answering his older companion. "Come on, Ignis. I'll be like this until I finish my wedding present." He continued looking through his pictures for the day. The main reason he had accompanied them on this little outing was to take photographs of Noctis and Lunafreya. He was planning to give them a photo album full of their pictures together for their wedding.

"I'm sure there are wedding presents that don't require you to skulk around like some stalker," Ignis said after taking another sip from his cup of tea.

Prompto set his camera on the table. "Well, it's the only thing I can do. You and Gladio are probably gonna give him a car or a speedboat or some small island off the coast of Galdin Quay. For plebs like me, I can't afford to give a gift that's the price of a kidney or part of my liver. Crownsguards aren't exactly paid _that_ well. What I can't give in terms of price, I can give in terms of sentimentality and heart." He puffed up his chest and with a smug smile added, "I'm the best man after all."

The silence that followed told him his companions did not really care for what he was saying. Ignis just took another sip of his tea. Gladiolus brought his book down a bit, exposing his eyes. One of his eyebrows was raised. Prompto didn't like how they were reacting. "What?" he demanded.

Gladiolus shrugged. "I distinctly remember Ignis going for his best man suit fitting a few weeks back."

Prompto's jaw dropped. "What?! No! I'm the best man!"

"Were you specifically asked to be the best man?" Gladiolus asked. He stopped himself from smiling as he watched Prompto's face slowly take on a horrified look.

"No, but that's a given. I'm the best friend!" Prompto explained. He dashed off toward Noctis and Lunafreya. "Noct!"

Ingnis set his cup on its saucer. "Don't you think that's a bit cruel? I don't recall ever going to any best man suit fitting. There is no such thing as a "best man" for Noct's wedding in the first place."

Gladiolus chuckled. "Well, it's his fault he's actually comparing a Lucian royal wedding to a normal one." He brought the book back to eye level and continued reading, completely ignoring Prompto's frantic voice as he spoke to Noctis and Lunafreya a few meters away.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading everyone. Sorry for the delay. Please leave a review if you have the time. With the release of Final Fantasy XII: Zodiac Age in three weeks, I'll be off cheating on Ignis with Balthier for a long while so until the next chapter!

Anyway, here are the replies to people who left reviews:

 **To Shapphire:** Thank you for your reviews. Hope you like the new chapter.

 **To Kahoko:** Thanks for your review. I was reading the comments on the FFXV FB Pages Valentine's post and it just made me sad. I understand why they say they don't feel any connection with Luna since she had just a few scenes in-game but to outright say that Stella was better, when they knew jack squat about her except what you get in 2 or 3 trailers, is just annoying. I'm really happy hearing from fellow NoctxLuna shippers. Glad I made a fellow shipper smile.

 **To Silvan Arrow:** Thank you for the review. I agree that it's important for Luna to get initiated into the Brotherhood. She'll be the third sister-in-law (sorry, currently binge watching Love O2O) after all, haha.

 **To jellybeanjelly:** Thanks for reading and leaving a review. Enjoy the new chapter.

 **To LunaRoja12:** Thank you for your review. The game left so much unsaid between the two of them so it's easy to fill in some blanks. You really feel how much different and how much more mature Noctis was after he returned from his prison. Although I feel I'm building him up to be the perfect husband a little too much, haha.

 **To Guest:** Thanks for the review. I lost count of how many times I replayed the wedding scene in youtube. It was my only solace when I finished the game. Well, before this fanfic anyway.

 **To Guest:** Thanks for the review. I actually facepalmed when I first saw the ultimate pose. That JoJo pose was unexpected, haha. Luna gave up her life for Noctis so Noctis better make her happy.

 **To Puchi Beoulve:** Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. The chapter is full of NoctxLuna fluff so I hope you enjoy. I'll probably end this fanfic by the time the wedding comes. But there's still a lot of room for stuff to happen. Enjoy the new chapter.

 **To Kaleidoscope89:** Thanks for leaving a review. When I read your review I had a random thought of just how spoiled their children would be. The bros are gonna spoil them rotten. I can already imagine them refusing to drink anything but Ignis's specially formulated baby formula, hahaha.

 **To Guest1995:** Thanks for leaving a review. I agree with you that the guys also deserve a chance to just be silly and relaxed. Really glad I made people smile.

 **To hallowedelegy:** Thanks for the review! The hardest part about conversation heavy chapters is trying to describe who says what, what little things they do, etc. Then I have to proofread like crazy to see if I repeatedly use select words. There's only so many ways you can describe how one person asks a question after all. :S About Luna, her fantasy-accent gives her away as a high-born, haha.

 **To TheLostWriter17:** I shall shamelessly reveal all my FFXV ships in this fanfic, haha. As for Luna's character, it's mostly reading between the lines (or CGI cutscenes rather). I just imagine the kind of girl I would like Noctis to end up with. Not perfect but when she's together with Noctis she can overcome all those imperfections. Yes, mommy approves of that kind of girl for her baby Noctis. Thanks for your review.

 **To rizeleth:** Thank you for your review (and compliment). I stopped playing for a few days after the unfortunate events of chapter 9. It was really depressing. Thank God for fanfiction. They can at least be happy here.

 **To LadyAriadna:** I want an Ignis myself, haha. I'll even forgive his love of puns. Thanks for the info. I hope to get my hands on a copy of the soundtrack soon since some pieces in the soundtrack are really good. Luna is really trying hard with slang. Hope you enjoyed that little tidbit here in this chapter. Thank you for your review.

 **To tiffany aka basketcase:** Thanks for your review. I always enjoy the little things they say when you travels across the map. They say the most random things. With regards to Plumpto, I feel as though I'm being a bit mean to the poor dear and I will probably be a little nicer to him in future chapters, haha.

 **To Ixychan:** Thanks for the review. Fluff will keep all of us alive. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

 **To knownobody:** Dearest Plumpto will forever be the comic relief of the squad. He's still a sweetheart though. The nonverbal conversations between the guys show just how much they understand each other. Luna has quite a bit to catch-up on. Anyway, you'll learn of my FFXV ships aside from NoctxLuna soon enough, haha. Thank you very much for your review. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	6. The Matchmaker King

**Author's note:** Hello everyone. Been a while. Had a lot of shitty things happen to me lately so I'm here to write my feelings away. Like before, I've replied to reviews in the end note. :D

Also just saying, I loved Episode Prompto to death. The poor little boy! Now I just need a time machine or a cryogenic chamber so I can fast forward to December. I want my episode Ignis. The teaser made my heart stop. My poor Ignis. *wipes away tears* Damn you, Ardyn. Damn you. Not really interested in the new DLC updates. I want story-centric DLCs more than anything. Oh well. Hope Episode Ignis blows my mind, haha. Good way to end the year before KH3 in 2018!

The chapter's a bit on the short side. I'm currently obsessed with writing something else (which will probably appear in the next chapter since it's been eating me up slowly from inside). Anyway, here's another helping of Dawn. Enjoy!

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Matchmaker King  
**

* * *

It had been well over eight hours since Lunafreya had seen Noctis. It was not rare that they only saw each other once or twice a day but it was a weekend meaning Noctis had no kingly duties to attend to. He was also not involved in the wedding preparations so she could not help but wonder what he had been up to. It took her the better part of one hour to find him. He had chosen to hide himself in a secluded part of the library. It was the first time she had seen him in this particular room of the citadel. He was hunched over a large oak table, his attention glued to the things strewn over it. As she approached, she heard him mutter words she could not understand. She was a foot away from him before she saw what he was so busy with. The table was littered with pictures. From her vantage point, all she could see were women.

She called his name softly but he did not respond. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that it was only when Lunafreya laid her hand on his shoulder did he look up. He gave her a startled glance.

"How did you find me?" he asked as he pulled out a chair beside him.

"Not easily, I assure you," Lunafreya answered. She smiled as she took the offered seat.

"Sorry to worry you, I just have to finish this by myself." Noctis turned back to his work. He was currently choosing between pictures of two women.

Lunafreya looked at the pictures in front of her. She was not jealous in the least. She was very secure in Noctis's love for her. She did wonder what he planned to do with all these women though. In addition, she assumed he was also doing this alone. He would usually have Prompto of Gladiolus help him with most tasks but this particular one seemed different.

"What are all these for, may I ask? Or is that not a good question?" She tried to get a good look at the photographs Noctis was studying.

Noctis smiled to reassure her. "They're for the wedding party actually. They're guests I'm planning to invite."

Lunafreya could not imagine what event in the wedding party would require so many women in attendance – there were just _that_ many photographs in front of them. Lunafreya held her tongue despite her curiosity.. She knew Noctis would willingly speak of it soon without her prying.

"Are you supposed to be doing this? I thought Sir Ignis was handling all the preparations." She knew that Ignis was preparing everything for the wedding. He had even gone as far as to forbid them from doing anything for it. She looked through some of the photographs and found they were all of beautiful women.

Noctis nodded without looking back at her. "Yes, he is. This is a little something I thought up on my own."

That explained why he was hiding away in secret. Lunafreya couldn't stop herself from being curious. "Something that involves all these women?"

He nodded and said, "I got a detective to get all these photos. Great work given the time I gave him." He finally looked her way, brandishing one of the photographs he had been staring at for a while. "What do you think of this girl. Pretty?"

The girl in question had a lustrous head of red hair, freckles dusted her high cheekbones and her green eyes were lovely to look at. "Quite pretty," Lunafreya answered. She was wondering why Noctis was even asking her.

"Does Gladio like them built? Or racked? What do you think?" He looked at her expectantly.

Luna was a bit confused at the question. She had only ever heard those words in relation to furniture. It was the first time she had actually heard them used to describe women. "What do those describe exactly?"

Noctis ignored the question and asked, "What do you think is Gladio's type of woman?"

She had no idea how their conversation had steered to Gladiolus all of a sudden. She worried at Noctis's incoherent thought processes. "Did you eat something odd, Noctis?"

Noctis tilted his head to the side, looking deep in thought. "Not that I recall. Ignis handles almost all my meals." He met her eyes once more. "Anyway, which one of these girls do you think would be attractive to Gladio?" he gestured to the photographs in front of them.

Lunafreya could not help but smile at what Noctis was doing. "Are you playing matchmaker?" What would the people of Lucis say if they found out their king was doing such a thing?

"I am," he confirmed. Lunafreya could not help but laugh out loud. Noctis only smiled. "And it's harder than it looks. Ignis and Prompto were fairly easy but Gladio's proving a challenge." He looked back at the things in front of him. "I should invite a selection just to be sure."

It took a few seconds before Lunafreya could compose herself enough to ask, "What brought this on?" She found it adorable that Noctis was actually putting so much thought into such an activity. He looked very serious as he appraised each photograph.

Noctis shrugged. "Well, I'm about to be happily married. If I don't give those guys a little push, they'd end up bachelors taking care of me forever. I'm on the verge of marital bliss, I'd like them to feel it, too."

Lunafreya smiled at his reply. She didn't doubt there was more to it though. She knew them well enough to have an inkling of why Noctis was going through such lengths to pair them off. "Although I would never doubt your good intentions, I'm sure that's not the only reason."

Noctis's gaze met hers. "Luna, they'll be hovering us all the time," he said with an exasperated tone. "They'll be everywhere. We won't be able to escape them. Instead of focusing their attention on us, I want them to focus on something else. They've devoted themselves to serving me and the Kingdom. They will always put those before themselves. I think it's just right someone worries about them for a change."

"How magnanimous," Luna replied. She understood what Noctis was saying. Although she enjoyed their company, there were some times she wanted to be alone with Noctis. Just the two of them. She knew first-hand how elated one can feel when they are with the person they love. She also wanted his Crownsquard to have those people in their lives. It brought her joy thinking how her children would be close confidantes with their own future children. "I agree. Do you need help? I think playing matchmaker sounds quite fun."

He looked at her gratefully. "Thanks, I could use the extra head."

Luna started to go through the pictures that were closest to her. "You said you had an easy time with Sir Ignis and Sir Prompto. Who did you decide on?" She felt like a young girl gossiping with her friends. She kind of liked the feeling.

Noctis lined up a few pictures before answering. "For Ignis, Aranea's the only one I'd approve of." He raised another picture and gestured towards it. "Is this girl pretty to you?"

"She is," Lunafreya replied. The woman's blonde hair framed her face beautifully. She thought back on Noctis's answer. Truthfully, she had not really been acquainted with the general. The Crownsguard were all praises for her, however, so she knew some little things about her. Aranea was currently stationed in Gralea, overseeing the city's restoration. This made it near impossible for Lunafreya to get to know the lady properly. "Why Aranea though?"

He continued staring at a few pictues and eventually answered. "Aranea's an accomplished general. She could stand shoulder to shoulder with Ignis. Her accomplishments are amazing in their own right. Her looks would also hold their own against Ignis. He's a good-looking guy after all but Aranea's looks are nothing to scoff at either."

Lunafreya tried to remember what she could of Aranea. She had only ever seen her in armor but she had a strikingly beautiful face. Her presence just jumped at you. She could grab your attention the moment she walked into a room. "They would make a beautiful pair."

Noctis gave a little laugh. "But more than that, Ignis is proper to the very marrow of his bones. Aranea's _so_ not. She's a feisty one. She'll take him on a wild ride for sure. I want to see how he'd tame that wild mare. Or how Aranea would make Ignis submit, whichever one goes first."

His smile was contagious and Lunafreya found herself smiling as well. She thought of what Noctis just said. They did seem rather different from each other. "Are they attracted to one another?"

"Ignis thinks highly of her. And Aranea let slip something weeks ago. Said something about what a waste Ignis's green eyes were. I'm banking on that remark to start things. Besides, it's Ignis. Who wouldn't be amazed at Ignis?" Noctis looked so sure of how things would pan out.

"They are sight opposites are they not?"

"Opposites attract right?" he said with a grin.

Lunafreya smiled even wider. "They do indeed."

Noctis raised two photographs to her eye level. "Left or right?"

"For Sir Gladiolus?" Both women looked rather plain to her but there was something in the glint of their eyes that exuded charm. "Both."

Noctis nodded and threw their pictures to a box beside him.

"And Sir Prompto?" she asked as she pushed a few more pictures towards Noctis.

"I think Prompto would do well with Iris."

Lunafreya remembered how they were when she saw them last. They had been sipping tea in one of the gardens in the citadel. They had looked perfectly relaxed with each other. "I agree."

Noctis laughed once more. "Demon Hunter Iris can whip Prompto up to shape. It's only a matter of letting Gladio realize Iris could do so much worse."

"Sir Gladiolus is protective of Miss Iris?" She had wondered at that. She recalled how different Gladiolus had reacted when she mentioned seeing Prompto and Iris together.

"Overprotective," was all Noctis said.

Iris was Gladiolus only remaining family. Lunafreya thought of her brother Ravus and how he had watched over her and supported her despite the odds. "That might be true but Sir Gladiolus always knew sense. I'm sure he'd understand it."

Noctis looked to her with a wide grin. "That's why I invited a few of iris's suitors to the party. Now Gladio can do a direct comparison."

Lunafreya laughed. It was a stroke of genius on Noctis's part. She was sure Prompto would prove himself to be of more worth than those men who'd come in. "That's deviously wonderful."

"Right?" The look Noctis gave her was quite smug. "He'd get it more if he himself was head over heels over some woman though."

"True that," Lunafreya said in agreement. By this point, Noctis had already gone through half of the pictures that had been in front of him.

Noctis glared at the photograph he was holding. "It's just so hard with him. He may not look it but he's all about duty and stuff just like Ignis. He's just not as stuffy about it."

Lunafreya understood what Noctis was saying. Gladiolus had proven time and again just how devoted he was. "I see. What kind of woman would catch his eye, do you think?"

Noctis sighed. "That's what I'm wasting my brain cells on. It's proving quite the task."

"What are your criteria for choosing the women here?" Lunafreya picked up one of them but placed it back after a few seconds. There was such a diverse selection of women here.

Noctis shrugged once again. "Women with good reputations. Career women. Famous women. Nice women. Rich women."

"Not very specific is it," Luna remarked. With no basis for selection, it was hard getting to know Gladiolus's type. Add to that the fact that neither of them had ever seen him intimately involved with any woman or man for that matter. Lunafreya was not particular with who people chose as their loved ones.

"Unfortunately" Lunafreya had not noticed before it but Noctis looked tired. She was not surprised given how much he had been thinking of this matter. "But I have to start somewhere."

Wanting to help him, Lunafreya said, "Aren't there women he has introduced to you at some point?"

Noctis turned to her. "Women he introduced to me?"

She nodded. "Yes. Aside from putting these strangers in, maybe he already has eyes for someone you've met before? Someone you're already acquainted with? We can never rule out that possibility."

"Someone I've met before…" Noctis whispered under his breath. He was looking at the picture in his hand but not really seeing it. He was busy thinking of what Lunafreya had just said.

Lunafreya tried her best to jog his memory. "Wasn't there some woman who you were surprised he knew so much about or-"

Noctis gasped and Lunafreya had to jump. "The professor!" He looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"Professor Sania!" He answered excitedly. "She's this crazy … er… passionate frog nut.. uhm… expert who we met on our travels." Lunafreya smiled at how Noctis was trying to edit out his words. His excitement was getting the better of him, forcing him to blurt out what he really thought. Lunafeya found the sheepish smile he gave her adorable. "I was surprised at the time that he knew so much about her. Ignis had no idea who she was!"

Lunafreya had only heard about this so called professor from stories Prompto or Ignis told her. She was looking forward to meeting her.

"So he likes them smart, eh? I can see that." Noctis turned back to talking to himself.

"You could also invite some other women he's worked with in the past? People he has good rapport with." Lunafreya hoped her suggestion would help Noctis.

Noctis looked as if he'd had a lightbulb moment. "Monica!" he almost shouted. He scratched his head not long after. He reached out to grab his phone. "Where is she stationed again? I knew Cor -"

He stopped his words and cupped Lunafreya's face in his hands. "You are a genius!" He planted a kiss on her lips, released her and then dialed what she assumed to be Cor's phone.

"I'm happy to be of help," she said with a smile.

Noctis winked at her before he started asking Cor questions over the phone.

Lunafreya simply watched him as he spoke. His fatigue from before was gone. She was looking forward to how things would develop for his Crownsguard from now on. With the Chosen King and his Oracle working on it, she was sure good things were going to follow.

* * *

In a certain room in the citadel, two days prior…

* * *

Today was one of those rare days where Noctis and his Crownsguard were all gathered in his office. The restoration of Insomnia and the upcoming wedding had taken up the time of the people around Noctis and it was a miracle if he ever saw any of them for two consecutive days. Ignis had taken the wedding preparations on top of his own duties but he still managed to balance both admirably. Just moments ago, Noctis had been surprised when Ignis deposited a mountain of papers in front of him. He looked through the first ones and realized they were all activities that were happening after the wedding. He was surprised by just how much ahead of things his main advisor was.

One document in particular had caught Noctis's attention. It was customary for Cor and Ignis to prepare monthly schedules for Noctis. With the many duties that had to be done, his schedules were very detailed with barely any time for breaks. His schedule after the wedding was nothing like his old ones, however.

"Ignis," Noctis called out to his longest friend.

Ignis stopped what he was doing and turned towards him. "Yes, Noct?"

"Why does my schedule look so weird?" he asked, still trying to make sense of the document in front of him.

Ignis cocked his head to the side. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm talking about the six-month schedule you just gave me. My schedule after the wedding is completely different from before," Noctis said.

"Of course it would be," Ignis answered. He seemed so sure of his answer.

His friend did not seem to think anything was amiss. Noctis wondered if someone else had prepared his schedule. He voiced out what had bothered him.

"What are these time blocks after lunch?" Noctis traced his fingers over the said time blocks. His old schedule rarely had room for breaks until after 6 in the evening. This schedule he had now showed mostly breaks. Each day had a three-hour break time starting at noon. He had effectively lost almost half of the time he would usually have spent working. He wondered at the abrupt change. "They're labelled 'Miscellaneous' but these three-hour breaks will cut into my work time."

Ignis took a second to answer and Noctis had to wonder at that. "They're… ah… necessary." The hesitation in Ignis voice piqued Noctis's interest.

His attention was grabbed by the sound of Gladiolus snickering from his seat. "How surprisingly pure," he remarked.

Prompto joined in with a little laugh. "Or dense."

Gladiolus shrugged. "Maybe."

Both men burst out laughing.

Noctis looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He did not understand what they were getting at. "Did I miss a joke or something?"

Ignis cleared his throat and Noctis's attention turned back to him. "Those time blocks are necessary for your _other_ duties, Noct."

The emphasis on 'other' did not escape him. Unfortunately, Noctis was not aware of any other duties he had to perform. Ignoring the snickers from Gladiolus and Prompto, he said, "My other duties? Cor is going to be looking over this and I'm sure he'll question all these 'miscellaneous' breaks." Noctis had recently appointed Cor as head of the entire Lucian military and as such Cor was privy to all the details of his activities.

Gladiolus managed to put a straight face on for a few seconds before breaking into a huge grin. "Why not just get to the point, Iggy?"

The grin on the older man's face annoyed Noctis somewhat. He really felt as if he was missing a very important piece of information and his companions were skirting around the issue. "The point?" Noctis was reaching the end of his patience.

Gladiolus was the one who answered. "I think what Iggy means is that Cor would feel less awkward thinking of those time blocks as a sort of break time instead of what they're really for."

"So what are they really for?" Noctis followed up Gladiolus answer with a question of his own.

Before Ignis could answer, Prompto was already speaking. "You should've just straight up named them sexy time, Ignis. Much less confusion for His Highness over here."

Everything clicked in Noctis's head and his face exploded in heat. All the blood rushed to his head. "Of all the-" He could not believe what they just did. It was so embarrassing Noctis wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Why the hell did you schedule something like that?!" he demanded. Gladiolus and Prompto continued to laugh at his expense. He glared at them to no avail. He turned to Ignis and wished for the millionth time that Ignis was not blind if only so he could see the death glares Noctis was shooting his way.

"As I mentioned, they're time allotted to performing your other duties." Ignis answered so matter-of-factly it only infuriated Noctis more. "Aside from being king, your utmost priority right after the wedding ceremony is producing an heir. Aside from evenings, and early mornings, I suppose, we thought having a little more time would be best. You did forgo a honeymoon after all."

Noctis and Luna had decided that it was too busy a time for them to head off somewhere together after the wedding so they had postponed it indefinitely. Still, it appalled him that his companions would stick their nose into something like this.

"And you just _had_ to schedule that," Noctis gritted out.

Ignis gave a nod. "Cor and I discussed it. We concluded a midday tumble under the sheets would not affect much. We can vouch for your duties missed during those times."

Noctis groaned and wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. To have even Cor be complicit in this invasion of his privacy was making his mind reel. He could somehow stomach it if it was just these three guys but to have even Cor take part was too much. "You roped Cor into this?!"A part of him knew they were doing this out of concern for him. That was the only reason he hasn't transformed into a full blown jabberwock beating down their asses.

Ignis did not seemed fazed by Noctis's reactions at all. "I will admit it is a tad bit excessive but the other option was to have it every other day. With your age and all we decided that should we go that route we had to have your diet supplemented with performance enhancers and such to make up for the days that were omitted. We do want an heir or two or maybe even five as soon as possible."

"Performance enhancers, eh?" Prompto almost fell off of his chair laughing.

"Well, His Majesty did spend the most active years of his life under a rock. Or inside one to be more specific." Gladiolus joined in the laughter.

Embarrassing Noctis was one of his Crownsguard's favourite leisure activities and they were enjoying every second of Noctis's discomfiture. It was mortifying how they were casually talking about his soon-to-be sex life. He was determined to get these guys off his back.

"Die," he ground out angrily. "Just die, all of you."

* * *

-xXx-

 **Author's note:** And we're done with this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be going back to the real world now (and Tales of Berseria because Eizen is just so wonderful) and focus on other stuff. Please tell me what you guys think! Until the next chapter!

For the reviews:

 **To smart move:** Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'm not really feeling so motivated to do much so I hope the chapter is still enjoyable.

 **To KHLostEmpress:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Not much going on this chapter but I hope you like it. :D

 **To tiffany aka basketcase:** This fic is sort of like my stress relief so I tend to write more if I feel stressed. I'll be writing more now though, haha. Thank you for your review.

 **To LadyAriadna:** Glad you liked it. I was trying hard to imagine Noct jealous. I would assume since he's matured so much he's above feeling jealousy, haha. Thanks for your review. Enjoy the chapter.

 **To wombat85:** Thank you for your review **.** Luna's one of the harder ones to write but I'm glad to see I'm making a good representation. Prompto would be happy if only Big Bro Gladio would give way, hahaha. Hoped you like my ships reveal. Loved Aranea in Episode Prompto. I let her do most of the work with that behemoth optional boss. She was amazing!

 **To guest** : Thank you for your review. Argh to that trophy for getting stealth kills. I've read up on the comic anthology when I read your review. Too late for me now. Maybe I'll go and edit the name when I get a chance. :D

 **To Athenise:** Hope the sixth chapter will be to your liking. Thanks for the review.

 **To Kaleidoscope89:** Thank you for the review. Reading most stories about them feels bittersweet. I'm all for giving them a happy ending all the time. They deserve it after all.

 **To Shapphire:** Thank you for your review. So far I have like 10 chapters outlined only. And that's already to the end. I might be inspired to write more. I'm actually more preoccupied with another fanfic idea but we'll see how things go.

 **To Guest1995:** Glad you enjoyed reading. Thanks for your review once again. There's abit more until the wedding. Hope you enjoy the ride. :D

 **To Kahoko:** Thanksfor the review. I'm really happy you enjoyed their relationships. Contrary to what other people think, I actually like the characters in FFXV. I think the dynamics of their relationship is interesting. The little things they say as you travel Eos help you understand their character better. It helped me write them how I do. More story-centri DLC is always welcome. The others… not so much, haha.


	7. Special Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I'm sorry. This isn't a legit chapter. This really has nothing to do with the wedding timeline I was going for but I just can't stop thinking up scenarios in my head. I think I'm at like thirty-two right now. I don't know. I decided to write even just a few of them down just so I can unload my head. They are multiplying like rabbits. Help me.

Anyway, this all started with a review mentioning a child for Noctis and Luna. Yes, that is where this is going. They're just little snippets of life in the citadel when a new bundle of joy joins their lives. It's a bit crazy and all over the place, fair warning. Oh well, you'll know when you read it.

I hope you guys enjoy reading them. I'll churn out like 5 at a time at different intervals. I just need them out of my head. Seriously. Also these things are so much easier to write than legit chapters.

-xXx-

* * *

 **1\. Noctis can't keep his cool**

* * *

"Are you all right? Should we go to the hospital after all?" Noctis asked his wife worriedly. She was in no state to answer and just continued vomiting. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. One of her hands gripped his painfully. Noctis hated seeing her in such a state. He had never seen her this sick before. He wondered if they had eaten something bad earlier. This was impossible given that Ignis always managed those things but Noctis could not think calmly after seeing his wife so sick.

"You called, Noct?" Ignis said from the threshold of the bathroom. Noctis had called him frantically over the phone just a few minutes ago.

He gave his wife a worried glance before turning to Ignis. "Have a car ready. We're going to the hospital"

"The hospital?" Prompto repeated. Noctis had not noticed that Prompto had accompanied Ignis here.

Noctis only nodded as he saw his wife double over as a wave of nausea hit her. "Luna's been sick since this morning. She can't-" He grimaced as she threw up in the toilet bowl once more. He tried to brush away the wet strands of hair that stuck to her face. "Can you bear it for a bit? They're getting a car ready." He turned to Ignis once more. "Was there something different with the food prepared this morning?"

"Oh? Is this not relatively normal?" Ignis was his usual otherworldly calm.

Noctis looked back at him, eyes wide. "What is normal about this?" Just then, another wave of sickness hit Luna and Noctis's attention was focused on her.

Ignis called out to their other companion. "Prompto, in the drawers closest to the door, there should be a selection of items. You'll know when you see it."

Prompto wanted to ask more questions. He wasn't really as smart as Ignis but he just shrugged. If Ignis said he'd know, he'd definitely know. "Okay."

"Is that first aid?" Noctis called out. His attention was still focused on Lunafreya but he asked Ignis just in case. He needed to know they were doing something for his wife.

"Not quite. It will ease your worries though," Ignis reassured him.

"Whatever it is, just give it." Noctis was resigned to whatever Ignis wanted to happen. He wanted all his attention to be on his wife. She was sweating profusely with small tremors raking her frame. Noctis moved his body closer so she could lean on him.

"I shall have a car ready in a few moments as well," Ignis added.

Prompto returned with a large grin. He gave Ignis a small nudge on his arm. "You psychic or what?"

Ignis smiled. "It's part of my job description."

Prompto let out a laugh before heading towards Noctis. "Tell us the good news soon, eh?" That was all he said before depositing a box in Noctis's outstretched hand.

Noctis was about to ask him what he meant when his eyes happened to spy the box Prompto had given him. It was a home pregnancy test kit.

* * *

 **2\. Anxiety**

* * *

He would have walked a hole in the floor for all his pacing. Luna had been brought into the delivery room almost an hour ago and he was at the end of his wits with worry. He could hear Luna's screams from outside the door. It was making him sick.

"I can't take this anymore," he said as he took a chair between Ignis and Gladio. Another pained scream had him shooting up from his chair. He looked straight at the door. "Why won't it end already?" He wanted to tear his hair out in frustration.

A few minutes of silence passed and he opted to stand sentry in front of the door. Another scream pierced the silence. "Luna sounds like she's in so much pain."

He was completely different from his companions. They had been calm even when Luna's labor contractions had started. He looked pleadingly at the two older men. "Ignis. Why is it like this?"

Ignis turned his head towards him. "Sorry?"

The pointed angrily at the operating room door. "Why am I not in there with her right now when-" An excruciatingly painful scream could be heard from inside, stopping his words. "Luna…" he whispered.

Ignis let out a tired sigh. He had seen enough of such antics. "Oh, I don't know. If I'd venture a guess it might be because they only allow the husband to be in the delivery room, Prompto."

* * *

 **3\. Everyone wants attention**

* * *

"My turn, Gladio!" Prompto was bouncing on the balls of his feet, very clearly excited. He watched as the baby reached out for Gladiolus's fingers and he was desperate to do the same.

Gladiolus on the other hand, looked irritated at his words. "Excuse me?"

"You've held him for 5 minutes. My turn," he whined.

The baby in Gladiolus's arms let out a gurgle and Gladiolus smiled at him before turning to Prompto. "That time limit is stupid. I'll hold him for as long as I want."

"I wanna hold him, come on!" Prompto reached out to take him from Gladiolus but the older man shoved his hands away with his body.

"Quit it," he warned Prompto.

"My turn!" Prompto said as he insistently tried to take the baby for himself. Gladiolus continuously tried to keep the baby away from Prompto's grasp, even going as far as to hoist the baby up in the air with one hand. This did not deter Prompto from trying to reach for him, however.

They were all startled when the little baby started shrieking. Gladiolus tried to calm him down to no avail. Ignis finally stood up and Gladiolus willingly gave the little prince to him.

"Idiots. The lot of you," he scolded.

Within seconds, the crying stopped and the baby started to make contented gurgles once more.

Prompto sidled up to Ignis's side. "Ignis. It's been 5 minutes. My turn."

* * *

 **4\. First words**

* * *

Seeing his son's pleased expression erased whatever frustration and fatigue Noctis always felt. He was currently taking a break from signing all sorts of documents. Lunafreya had an important matter to attend to so now Noctis was lucky he got to spend time with his little prince. The toddler was growing so fast that Noctis was afraid he'd miss something because he was working most of the time. His son had inherited the traditional Lucian royal traits of jet black hair and blue eyes. His eyes were Lunafreya's ice blue color, however. He had a bit of Noctis and Lunafreya in his features and he brought joy to everyone in the citadel. Right now, he was seated on Noctis's lap, perfectly fine with watching whatever Noctis did. The little one had started saying random syllables now and the thought of hearing his first words excited even Noctis's weary old bones. As such, it was a current obsession of people in the citadel to try and get him to say their preferred words. Noctis was not exempt from that.

"Pa!" his son cried out excitedly. Noctis could not find it in himself to be disappointed. He had been trying for almost an hour to get his son to say 'Papa'. His son was all smiles and Noctis could only respond in kind.

"Good, good. Come on, just a little more," he coaxed. He was nowhere near giving up. "Papa," he said as slowly and as articulately as he could.

His son looked at him in confusion before smiling and shouting "Pa!"

"Pa-Pa," Noctis repeatedly patiently. He had the patience of a saint when it came to the little boy in his arms.

"Pa!" his son said with a little laugh.

"Not giving up, Noct?" Both father and son looked up to see Prompto taking a seat across from them. It was quite common for his friends to join them on his breaks.

"Po!" his son shrieked in excitement.

Noctis raise an eyebrow at his son's reaction before turning to Prompto. "Says the one who'd been trying to get him to say Prompto all day yesterday."

"Hey, I managed to get to 'Po'," Prompto answered before reaching out to ruffle the little prince's hair.

Noctis finally understood why his soon reacted that way. He was glad no one was one-upping him with this first word business.

Prompto had grown awfully attached to Noctis and Lunafreya's first born. It was not only him. Ignis, Gladiolus and even Cor always found time to play with him. Prompto flashed the toddler another smile before pouring himself a cup of tea. He sipped it before sighing in contentment.

Noctis got back to the task at hand. "Pa-pa," he said once more.

His son's blue eyes bore into his. "Pa!" he said with a giggle.

Noctis could not help but laugh. He wrapped the little one in his arms and held him tight. He loved this boy so much.

"Refreshments, anyone?" Ignis walked in with a tray full of tea and other confectioneries. He set it down in front of them.

"Thank you, Ignis," Noctis said gratefully.

"Igis, mik."

The sound of the little boy's voice shocked Noctis and Prompto.

Ignis smiled. "Milk? Of course, Young Majesty. The usual, yes?" He turned away and prepared the little prince's bottle.

Ignis and Prompto were slack-jawed and wide-eyed. They looked from the boy in Noctis's arms to their friend who was happily preparing a bottle of milk, completely at a loss for words.

* * *

 **5\. Cooking lessons**

* * *

Noctis watched with a grim countenance as his son pushed away the bowl in front of him. He turned back to Gladiolus who was slaving away in front of a stove. It was funny to see a bear of a man like Gladio wearing a frilly pink apron, hair tucked away in a hairnet and a facemask covering half his face but Noctis could not find it in himself to laugh. There was a more serious issue that had to be addressed.

"Code red, Gladio. He just spat out his mash."

Gladiolus looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you serious?"

Noctis nodded before noticing what Gladiolus had been doing. "That's counterclockwise. Ignis's instructions say to mix clockwise."

The older man glared at him. "The direction you mix doesn't have an effect, Noct."

"Just do it how Ignis says," Noctis replied.

They were currently here in the kitchen trying to prepare food for Noctis's son. Luna was in the dining room trying to feed the little prince but all her attempts resulted in failure. There was only one last option to try - Ignis's recipes. It was usually Ignis who prepared everything but he was off on a trip and everything fell to their hands. It was no small exaggeration to say they were royally screwed.

Noctis sighed and looked at the sheets of paper Gladiolus was intently trying to read. "It's just like Ignis to have a three-page recipe to make baby formula."

Prompto walked towards them. "It's simmered enough. I'm putting this in!" Noctis had no idea what Prompto just dropped into the pot but he knew Prompto was even more careful than usual. He always was when it came to the prince. He had taken a shine to the young royal and was spoiling him to the best of his abilities. Unlike Noctis and Gladiolus, he was actually enjoying every minute of what they were doing.

Gladiolus shook his head. For all his complaining, he was still diligently trying to finish the job. "Whatever happened to powdered milk that you just add water to?"

"Banned from the citadel last I heard. Something about having too many processed somethings." Noctis answered tiredly.

Gladiolus huffed but continued his task. "This is Ignis's fault. Spoiling the little guy so he can only eat gourmet things. Whoever heard of gourmet baby formula? You should just force Ignis to come back so he can fix this."

Noctis laughed without mirth. "And be personally acquainted with the pointy end of his wife's lance? No thanks. That woman can skewer a Kaiser Behemoth with that thing."

* * *

-xXx-

 **Author's note:** Ugh. These things give me life. In the span of time it took me to write this, I already thought of 2 more scenarios. I'm in trouble. Still trying to think of a good name for their kid. It's a bit of a struggle. I've been trying Latin names but that's not really going anywhere. Anyway, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy writing these. These are mostly for my own enjoyment so please let me write them down, hahaha.


End file.
